I'm crazy but you're just as crazy
by Tanya95t-bird
Summary: Ichigo, tattoo artist with a set of very secret skills. Two companies that work in the military industry. What will happen when our strawberry gets caught up in the fight for a very good contract? Will Ichigo play along or just fight it like he always does? Yaoi, a little swearing and so on. Darker version coming soon!
1. How in the

**Whaaaaa!**

**I was in the mood for a slightly crazy Ichigo lol… Don't blame me I don't control my thoughts they control me XD**

**I don't own bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: How in the…<strong>

It was a cold night, the snow slowly falling down making the sidewalk a pale grey, a lone figure walked across the road to make his way home.

The figure was a young man, of the age of 22. He was pale, thin and lanky in muscle. With a black knitted beanie over his head and a deep blue scarf around his neck helped keep him warm as did his think leather boots and black wool coat.

As he passed an alley he heard a moan of pain. He stopped in his tracks; he tilted his head to hear. Yes there it was again. A low whine and a moan of a word he couldn't make out.

Slowly he made his way into the mouth of the alley. It was lit by a single back door light.

On the ground was a female. She was lying face down holding her shoulder. The young man went over to help.

He knelt next to her, turned her over gently. She hissed as her shoulder was jarred a bit. The man gently pried her hand away from her shoulder. The woman opened one eye to look at the man above her. The man noted that the woman had wheat grey eyes, long sea green hair.

"Let me help ya."

She nodded.

The man slowly picked up the woman, being careful of any other possible wounds or injuries. He soon made his way back to his apartment, he was thankful that his building was just a few feet away.

Once he got to his apartment he started working on the injured woman.

She had passed out on their way to the man's home.

* * *

><p>Nel opened her eyes, her vision was slightly blurry. She sat up slowly, only to hiss when her stitches at her shoulder pinched a bit.<p>

Her hiss had alerted the man who rescued her of her wakened state. He entered the room, she blinked up at him. He was tall, much taller than her. He had pale skin and crazy orange hair and cinnamon amber eyes that regarded her as she tried to sit up more straight.

"You know with a shoulder that badly hurt you should be lying down."

His voice was deep. He had a small black hoop on each side of his bottom lip, he also had four ear piercings on his left and three other right. He cocked an eyebrow when the woman kept staring. His hair was longish in the front, it looked longer in the back. He had a straight nose and had his fine darker orange eyebrows set in a scowl even though he had arched one of them. He was on the thin side but from what Nel could see by his forearms he was well muscled as they were crossed over a strong chest.

He sighed and sat on the chair she now noticed that was next to the bed. She looked around the room. It was not a hospital she knew that much. It just looked like someone's guest bedroom.

"Did you hit your head as well?" His words snapped her out of her thoughts.

She looked back at her saviour.

"Um no sorry. Um thank you for helping me." She said softly.

The man nodded his head and then he tilted it.

"Hungry?"

Nel nodded not trusting her voice.

He got up and held out his hand.

Nel looked up at him in confusion. He just smirked. "All real damage you received was your shoulder and one of your ribs are cracked but your legs are fine, in fact you should be moving a little. After you have eaten I'll help you back to you house."

Nel was amazed by the young man, he looked so scary but was handling her with so much gentleness it was oddly warming.

When he turned to leave the room Nel's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. She thought the man's hair was longish at the back, how wrong she was. The young man had hair just as long if not an inch longer than hers. It was straight and looked very soft. It was tied in a tail at the base of his skull with a black hair tie.

The apartment was rather big, it looked to be on the ground floor of the building or maybe the second. There were three rooms from what she could see and a big main room, which held the kitchen and living room. The floors were covered in white and black tiles, the walls were black with cherry wood skirting along the walls as they flowed.

The kitchen had cherry wood cabinets with white marble counters, here and there were some kitchen appliances. There was a dishwasher, and microwave on the left corner of the room and the massive fridge was in the middle of the room next to the window. The kitchen had an island with a stove. On the island were two plates filled with an American breakfast. The smell of coffee wafted through the air. Nel's stomach chose that time to be noticed.

A heavy blush flushed across her face. A manly chuckle came from behind her.

She 'eeped' and spun around to give him a half hearted glare.

"Come on let's eat."

They sat in silence as they ate, Nel kept glancing up at the man before her as they ate at the island.

"Um, what's your name?" Nel asked softly as the orangette finished his meal.

He looked up at the woman sitting at the island next to him, she was a very beautiful woman, too bad he was gay.

"Ichigo."

She frowned. "Surname?"

He smiled it was a little forced. "It'll be safer for both of us if you didn't know that. What's yours?"

She frowned before shrugging.

"Neliel Tu Odelschwanck. Nice to meet you Isygo."

Ichigo smiled at the childish pronunciation of his name. Ichigo sighed. "Nice to meet you too, but it best we be on our way."

They both made their way to the front door, Ichigo stopped at the door next to the front door. He opened it to show a closet for coats and such. When he reached for a coat was when Nel saw a bit of a tattoo poking out but decided not to ask. All she could see were a few lines.

Ichigo handed Nel a coat that his last female ex left behind, he just kept it for when he's need it.

Nel took the coat with gratefulness, for it was winter and damn near snowing outside. They made their way down and Nel's guess that they were on the second floor was right. They rode the elevator down to the ground floor. As they exited the building Ichigo turned to Nel.

"I found you close by so I assume to be trying to get back to your home?"

Nel looked around and saw that they were in fact close to the house she was heading to after she was ambushed.

She nodded as she turned left and stared walking, Ichigo following her along the way.

They walked, the neighbourhood was a good one, a high end one. It was the reason Nel was so easily ambushed. She learned her lesson well. They made their way to the more rural area of the upper class area. The buildings were tall giving away to mansions.

"You were trying to get all the way over here while you were wounded? Or was this your destination form the start?" Ichigo asked as he looked at the massive houses around them.

"Yes I was on my way to my boss' house to give a report."

"Will he be forgiving seeing as you were injured?"

Nel Beamed up at him while nodding her head.

"Yup."

As they came closer to the last and biggest house Ichigo stopped, so did Nel when she noticed that Ichigo stopped following.

"Well I walked you safely but I have to get to work now, so long Nel."

He turned and left without a backward glance.

Nel pouted as he watched the tall man go, his pony swaying in time with his steps. Nel turned and walked the last distance to the immaculate mansion, it was by all means humongous.

Two stories and a few hectares big to be precise. All white, everything was white, doors, windows and the walls the roof was tiled in black. The house had a Greek feel to it with pillars and such.

As Nel entered the house she was stopped by Harribel. The woman was angry, that only someone who knew her well could tell.

Nel blushed and looked down at her feet.

"I was on my way yesterday but I got attacked, a guy saved me and brought me back…"

Harribel's eyes went wide miniscule.

"You were attacked in this area and some random man saved you?" Harribel inquired. Nel nodded. "I need to speak with Aizen, he wants his report and I'll explain more there." Harribel nodded and followed Nel down the halls to Aizen's office.

Aizen sat at his desk, he looked to be deep in thought, his chin resting on his fist. He was also staring off into the distance. Gin his right hand man was sitting on a couch on the one side of the room reading a manga of some sort. How he could read with his eyes always squinted like that Nel could never grasp. Aizen looked up when Nel stood in front of his desk. Nel had removed the coat when she entered the room, her bruised and injured shoulder on clear display. He jacket she wore when she was attacked was in ruins, all she had left was the tank top underneath and her pants with her shoes.

The brunette arched an eyebrow when he saw Nel with a damaged shoulder. "Well that explains why you are a day late on your report."

Nel nodded.

"I was on my way here from Seireitei when I was attacked. It would seem that they were waiting for me, they ambushed me, I was heavily outnumbered and assaulted but they couldn't get very far because I put up a fight and managed to get away with a nasty gash and a cracked rib, I tried to get my way here but I passed out in an alley. I came to when someone turned me over, it was a young man, early twenties. He offered to help me, I was too tired to think clearly. When I woke up I was in a bed with the wound stitched and the young man came in and told me he would feed me and walk me home."

Aizen nodded and made a hum noise.

"And what does this man look like?"

Nel shifted her feet a little.

"Well he's as tall as Grimmjow and Starkk but he's very lanky, he has… very long orange hair, brown eyes and he's pale. Um he also has some facial piercings. And it would seem he has at least one tattoo."

Nell spoke as she looked at Gin who now made a move. Gin had sat up when she explained what her saviour looked like.

Gin stroked his chin.

"Mah, it sound' like Shinji's on' friend doesn't it? An' Urahara's student."

Aizen nodded. "Well we know they aren't against us. They have their territory and keep to it. However is this young man a part of the crew or is he just a friend? If he's just a friend he has to be capable of something if he's Urahara's student."

Aizen looked thoughtful for a few seconds, then he picked up his desk phone.

"Nnoitra, you and Telsa come see me in my office please."

Aizen looked to Nel. "What's his name?"

"Ichigo, that all he told me. Said it was best if I didn't know his surname."

Aizen frowned.

A few minutes passed before the tall man and blonde came through.

"You wanted to see us boss?" Nnoitra drawled.

Aizen nodded. "I want you and Telsa to go find a young man in his twenties, long orange hair brown eyes, as tall as Starkk and some piercings and a possible tattoo, find him and watch him. I give you a week, you will be funded for a hotel and food. Leave after you packed."

Both men nodded and left.

Nel and Harribel were dismissed as well.

With only Gin and Aizen in the room, Aizen spoke.

"Well as I said if this man really is Urahara's student I must have him on my side or at least on friendly terms."

Gin nodded in his usual happy go lucky way.

"Wonde' wha he's like."

Aizen nodded his agreement.

* * *

><p>Ichigo unlocked the front door to his shop, he was happy he could get that woman safely back to wherever that place was. He sighed as he flipped the openclose sign at the window as well as flip on the on for the neon signs.

Shinji would be coming along today; he called ahead at least this time. Ichigo went and sat at the desk and waited for either a client that came for an appointment or someone who wanted to make one.

An hour later Shinji came in whistling as he twirled a pocket watch.

"Yo Ichi!" Ichigo looked up from where was doodling.

Shinji had grey pants on, with brown dress shoes and a cream button up and a matching brown button vest that held the pocket watch chain.

"Looking dapper as ever I see." Ichigo commented with a smirk.

Shinji smirk. "Oh but of course, however I did come here for a reason."

Ichigo straightened from where he leaned over the counter.

The red head was a good few inches taller than the blonde, Ichigo crossed his arms and shrugged. "I told you all I don't want to join. I'll only get involved in this weird thing going on when I damn well feel the need to." Ichigo dragged his sleeves showing more of a very well done tattoo, but all that still could be seen was a few lines and some red.

Shinji tisked and shook his head.

"Ichigo when the Gotei 13 and Espada find out about you you'll be hounded." Shinji tried to reason with the stubborn male.

"Aren't you Visards already sided with the Espada?" Asked Ichigo as he started to prepare a station for a client.

Shinji hmm'ed as he followed the orangette as he moved in the back of the shop.

"Yeah I guess, I mean the Gotei 13 are a bunch of corrupt assholes." Shinji murmured.

Ichigo frowned. "Hey I have good friends in the Gotei 13 I'll have you know." He grumbled as his client came through. The long red hair and trial tattoos over the forehead being trademarks for the man.

"Hey Ichigo I came a little earlier is that okay?" Renji asked as he neared the two men.

Renji knew that Shinji was part of the Visard Company and that they were allied with the Espadas which happened to be his company's rival. However he refused to fall as low as the others.

Business was business after all.

Shinji gave a two finger salute to the red head. "Yeah I see what ya mean Ichi." Shinji left the shop after that.

Renji looked at Ichigo with an arched eyebrow.

Ichigo shrugged a shoulder. "Come one Renji off with the shirt."

Renji smirked.

"Want to see my ripped torso so badly?" Renji mocked.

Ichigo arched and eyebrow and lifted the front of his shirt, underneath was a well ripped set of abs and oblique muscles.

Renji's eyes went wide.

"I have less fat than you, and I am naturally lanky. I can get more muscle mass but that would make my life a little tougher. Now off with your damn shirt so I can start."

Renji still slightly shell shocked complied, he has never seen Ichigo's torso, the man never coming along when he's invited to parties or beach outings.

Once the bigger man settled himself down, Ichigo started to get down to work shaving the area and such, he applied the stencils and began injecting ink into one of his good friend's skin.

* * *

><p>Nnoitra and Telsa decided, well more Telsa supplied that seeing as the man they were looking for had piercings and a tattoo they would first go look for tattoo shops, and seeing that the area they were searching had very little meaning only one tattoo parlour they were on their way.<p>

The ride was short, the area being very close to Aizen's house.

The parlour was on a road that had shops the whole street through, a bakery, clothes to shoes and bookstore to liquor store.

They drove till they were across the tattoo shop, they both looked inside as best they could.

In the shop was an orange haired man, his back was facing the watchers, he was tattooing a bulky red head, it was unclear to what though.

"Well we know now that Nel wasn't lying. Now we just have to watch."

Telsa nodded as he got out of the car, a café was right opposite to the parlour. The whole street was very modern and funky.

They sat down and ordered some food and a drink each.

Four hours passed before the orange head was done, stretching his back out and standing. Nnoitra had gotten bored and was close to screaming.

The red head stood up, both Telsa and Nnoitra were impressed of the tribal tattoos now spotting the man's torso. The red head paid after he was bandaged up and his shirt returned back to his body.

The orangette creaked his neck and left the shop; he locked it and placed a back in five minutes sign up. He walked down across the street, as he got closer both men could take in more detail of the man.

He was lanky but had an impressive amount of muscle, but very little fat, he was built wrong for a body builder but right for a fighter it seemed.

The man had a scowl o his face, like he was annoyed.

The man walked, it seemed if with a purpose.

He walked in a steady manner, he was angry; the jerky twitches of his hands gave that away.

The clearly pissed off man walked straight into… a candy store.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**I am sorry that I didn't write Gin's dialog as he normally speaks but I find it difficult I'll try on later chapters.**

**Aaaaand who do you want Ichigo to end up with?**

**Aizen or Gin?**


	2. Can nobody fight fair!

**Thanks for all the reviews and votes**

**The chapters might be slower now because I got a job but I'll try and update as soon as possible.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Can nobody fight fair?!<strong>

Nnoitra didn't really know what to think.

He really didn't see it coming.

Nope he didn't.

He was just about to take a bite out of his three cheese burger when a loud racket started to come out of the candy shop.

Nobody seemed to pay any notice to it, which was weird.

In a matter of a few seconds the candy shop's window was broken as a blonde wearing… odd clothing was thrown out it, he tumbled and rolled about six times before coming to a stop in what was probably the most funniest position Nnoitra has ever seen.

The blonde landed on his knees spread wide, both arms flat out on the ground between them with his head to the side also flat on the ground.

"I don't believe it, that fucking hat stayed on?" a deep baritone voice questioned in disbelief.

Nnoitra looked at the window and saw the Orangette standing at the broken window, arms crossed and an arched brow.

The blonde rolled onto his ass and looked at the slightly pissed orange head.

"Oh Ichigo so cruuuel." The man mock wailed and hopped up and a fan popped out of nowhere and stationed itself in front of the blonde's mouth.

Nnoitra studied the blonde with amusement, he has never seen a man dress like this in modern time.

The man wore a green yakuta outfit with some strange pants and a darker green haori with small white diamonds at the bottom, that and the stranger hat that somehow stayed on the blonde's head while he took his tumble, it was a white and green bucket hat.

The blonde made his way back to the candy shop and looked at the damaged window.

"Fifth time this month, setting up a new record Ichi-kun?" The blonde sing songed.

The orangette looked a little amused.

"I don't think even I can break my previous record, Urahara-san."

Nnoitra moved closer to Telsa.

"What's with the weird 'kun' and 'san'?" Nnoitra asked.

Telsa looked up at his partner.

"Well it seems that one of the two or both are Japanese sir." He explained.

Nnoitra nodded.

Japanese eh?

Ichigo sighed and tilted his head.

"But can I guess that I made my point loud enough?" Ichigo said to the blonde.

Urahara sighed and nodded his head, then jumped back with a huge smile. "Aaaah Ichigo-kun as long as you stay in our side all is fine and dandy!" The blonde waved the unoccupied have in a slow up and down wave while his hand holding the fan moved it sluggishly back and forth.

Ichigo gave a small smile before whacking the blonde lightly over the head and stealing his hat in the process.

The blonde gave an undignified yelp and pouted.

Ichigo shook his head while his eyes were shaded by the hat. "Ah Urahara-san this is serious." Ichigo said as he took off the hat and brushed some dust off of it.

"Hmmmm yes I suppose that it is." Urahara took back the hat.

Ichigo nodded and grabbed a candy bar from the top shelf and walked back over the street, his hair swayed with every step he took.

"My my Ichigo is kicking you ass every time he comes here. Are you letting him or is he really that strong?" A dark skinned woman asked with an arched brow.

The dark skinned woman had purple hair tied in a high ponytail and some bangs at the sides of her face. She wore an outfit considering a black pencil skirt, a black short sleeve button up and orange cover-up cardigan.

Urahara just smiled, it was a nostalgic one. "Ah no if I did that Ichigo would be the death of me." Urahara said to the dark skinned woman.

She smiled back at him.

"He's come a long way hasn't he?" She asked softly.

The blonde only nodded.

"He has."

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked into the candy store.<p>

He was beyond annoyed.

He was pissed.

Kisuke looked up from where he was reading, by the looks of it a magazine. Kisuke gave one look to Ichigo and gulped. "Now now Ichigo-kun… no need to get hasty…" Kisuke trailed off

Ichigo looked to Kisuke as he was a few inches away from the man.

"How many times are you going to send someone?" Ichigo growled out clenching his fists.

Kisuke looked around nervously.

"Ichigo understand that it is for your own good." He took a deep breath.

"If they find out that you are pretty much a spy more close to an assassin, they will go after you till you accept one or the other unless you fully side with us." Kisuke pleaded.

Ichigo sighed.

"Fine I'll fully join the Visards but if they come to my shop for meetings or such foolish things I will personally come and skin your ass, Shinji and Hiyori will wreck the place." Ichigo warned his blond caretaker.

Kisuke gave his customary goofy smile and opened his mouth to say something that would probably have annoyed the orangette, Ichigo's mouth turned into a deadly scowl and he moved across the small space and grabbed the blonde by his Haori and pulled him over the counter.

Ichigo proceeded to put the blonde in a headlock. Kisuke flailed his arms and knocked over some candy that was on the counter.

"Ichigo I can't breathe!" Kisuke gasped out.

Ichigo released some pressure on the lock allowing the blond to breath, Ichigo gave a mischievous smile that put Kisuke on edge immediately.

"No Ichigo don't you dare!" Kisuke started to struggle but it didn't help him, the lack of proper oxygen to his brain and muscles made him sluggish and weak.

Ichigo dragged Kisuke down to the floor and started to tickle that man into a laughing, crying mess.

"I-ICHIGO STOOOOOOP!" Urahara near shrieked… in a manly fashion of course.

Ichigo looked at the man underneath him who was trying to regain his breath through his pearls of laugher. Ichigo finally stopped and helped the blonde up but the man was so out of balance because of how hard he laughed that he stumbled backwards and picked up momentum.

The result was him crashing through the window and tumbling across the street.

Ichigo could hardly believe that the damn hat remained on top of the man's head. Ichigo left the shop later with his favourite chocolate back to his shop where a customer was waiting.

It was later that day when Ichigo felt that whoever was watching him leave.

Releasing a tired sigh Ichigo cleaned the station he had just finished using. Ichigo noticed the two men who were sitting in the café across the street.

'Did that woman's boss want him or something?' Ichigo thought as he closed his shop and walked his way home.

* * *

><p>Nnoitra and Telsa decided that they had watched the orangette long enough for one day and made their way back to their car and started to look for a hotel.<p>

They didn't have to look long, there was one close to them luckily or unluckily they found out when they were attacked in the parking lot of the hotel.

The pair was outnumbered heavily, that much Nnoitra could gather but the total amount he couldn't pinpoint.

'Just like Nel…" Nnoitra growled to himself.

They tensed when they saw the glint of a gun, all hell broke loose.

They pounced before the man with the gun had enough time to aim, Nnoitra gritted his teeth when he was shot in the shoulder.

Telsa hissed as his side was slashed with a knife.

They tried to fight back but their attackers had weapons where they didn't, their attackers were prepared where they were ambushed.

They fell to the ground with painful thuds.

"Should we go further?" one man asked.

"Nah they'll bleed out before someone finds them." Another voice laughed.

"Yeah think we can…"

Before the third voice could finish its sentence they all heard a very angry voice.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" A familiar voiced billowed.

"Shit scram!" the first voice screamed and the sound of feet hitting the ground was heard.

Nnoitra tried to sit up or even just get onto his elbows but his body was in pain.

"What the hell? This is the second time I find someone attacked and hurt… Shit you guys need help…" The smooth deep voice came closer to Nnoitra.

He felt gentle hands poke around his clothes.

'Is he going to pick me clean!?"

The jingle of keys got his attention as did the sound of his car's alarm being turned off.

The voice sighed in relief.

"Thank god you have a car…"

'Huh?'

Nnoitra felt himself being picked up and slugged over a back.

"Damn you're heavy… tall motherfucker too." The voice sounded amused.

'He's… helping?'

Nnoitra felt the soft feeling of his car seat underneath his ass and the feeling of a safety belt being wrapped around him, he hissed when the strap scrapped over the bullet wound.

"Sorry but please bear with it." The voice whispered softly to him in a soothing manner.

The warm body heat left him, a few minutes later he heard the back passenger door open and the car move slightly.

"Huh one is tall and heavy the other is short and weights next to nothing." The voice snorted in amusement.

The world faded into black as Nnoitra lost consciousness.

Harsh light met Nnoitra's senses first.

He groaned but tensed when he felt a hand on his forehead.

"Mmm… finally awake?" the voice sounded concerned.

The next colour to infiltrate his vision was orange. As his vision cleared out he saw two warm amber eyes and pale skin. "Who…" His voice sounded raspy and his throat was dry. Something cold touched his lips.

"Here drink." Came the soft order.

Nnoitra obeyed and drank the precious liquid down and sighed as his throat stopped hurting, the figure stood and left the room. Nnoitra looked around and saw that he was on a large bed, it was a guest room by the lack of decorations, Nnoitra looked to his left and saw Telsa shirtless and wrapped up in gauze. His whole middle section was bandaged up with some big white band-aids here and there.

"Ah I apologise if this makes you uncomfortable but this was all place I had to rest you two."

Nnoitra looked to the door and saw the very orangette that he and Telsa were ordered to watch.

The man was wearing white sweatpants and a long sleeve black shirt but the neck like was too big for the man's slim shoulders and it slipped off of his one shoulder, revealing black lines that stretched to what Nnoitra guessed over a pectoral.

"Who are you?" Nnoitra just wanted to be sure.

The orangette shrugged and stretched.

"Ichigo for what good it does you."

With that Ichigo left the room.

Nnoitra looked down at himself, he was bandaged over his right shoulder. How ironic that both he and that… bitch Nel got injuries on the very same shoulder.

'Damnit all!' Nnoitra screamed inside his head.

The door opened to show Ichigo with a tray in hand.

Ichigo set the tray down on the nightstand.

The tray held a plate of food, a sandwich and a glass of orange juice and the other side had medical supplies.

Ichigo helped Nnoitra sit up and started to remove his bandages.

"You're lucky, the bullet went through the hollow of your shoulder." Ichigo explained when he cleaned the stitches on both sides, applying anti-bacterial cream and rewrapping the wound.

"The rest were all just small enough to not need any attention. Your partner however… he got it a little worse than you, the slash to his abdomen was life threatening but I sewed him up in time to prevent major blood loss, he's bound to wake up anytime, I had you both under sedation for a day." Ichigo explained further as he handed Nnoitra the sandwich and juice and moving on to the wounded blonde.

Ichigo removed the bandages and Nnoitra took a sharp breath at the sight of his partner and secret crush's bad wound. He would however admit it was stitched damn well.

It wouldn't leave a big scar. It stretched from one end of his back to the middle of his stomach, it was a straight line that ran horizontal.

Ichigo cleaned the wound and applying cream and rewrapping it as well. Ichigo sighed and placed the back of his hand to the blonde's forehead. Nnoitra watched as Ichigo's frown lessened a little.

"Good his fever has gone, must have been from blood loss." Ichigo said out loud.

Nnoitra ate his sandwich not tasting it the entire time.

Ichigo placed his forefinger and middle finger to the blonde's neck and stayed still for a few seconds.

A groan snapped both men's eyes to the blonde's face.

Ichigo smirked and looked up to Nnoitra and saw the utter relief and something there akin to affection reflected off the one purple eye.

"You explain that he's safe while I get him something to eat and drink." Ichigo ordered and left the room with tray in hand.

Telsa opened his eyes to see Nnoitra looking down at him.

"Nnoitra-sama?"

"Yeah we're safe for now, we have a certain orange haired man to thank for that but keep our mission a secret for now kay?" Nnoitra said in a soft voice, which was odd for the outspoken man.

Telsa nodded as the door opened and Ichigo stood there with the same tray only it had a bowl of soup and a glass of water.

"Here, no heavy foods till tomorrow for you." Ichigo handed the soup to Nnoitra and helped the blonde sit up without jarring his new stitches.

Ichigo left the room after that.

What the two men didn't know was that Ichigo heard it all because he stood at the door for a few minutes on a hunch.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked down the path to his home when he heard the sounds of a fight.<p>

His friend owned the small hotel and Ichigo didn't like that the place was used as a area for a fight.

Chad deserved better after his grandfather died Damnit!

Ichigo came to the parking lot and saw around ten men surrounding two downed men, that was low. Ichigo hated an unfair fight!

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Ichigo billowed

"Shit scram!" one of the attackers screamed and ran.

The tall man tried to move but his body was tired and hurt

"What the hell? This is the second time I find someone attacked and hurt… Shit you guys need help…" Ichigo said and saw the state of the two men. Ichigo moved to the taller man and gently looked around for hopefully a car key, he didn't want to bother Chad now.

"Thank god you have a car…" Ichigo sighed in relief.

Ichigo looked at the taller man and hummed before pushing the unlock button on the car remote revealing the location of the car. Ichigo picked up the man piggy back style, there was no way he was carrying the man bridal style! The man was taller than him! Ichigo opened the passenger door and gently set the man inside before fastening him in, the man hissed in pain.

"Sorry but please bare with it." Ichigo whispered in what he hoped was a gentle voice.

Ichigo went to the worse off blonde, damn that was a nasty gash but he has dealt with worse.

Next Ichigo picked up the blonde bridal style and couldn't help but chuckle

"Huh one is tall and heavy the other is short and weights next to nothing." Ichigo said after he placed the blonde in the back.

He drove the car to his apartment and began the long journey of bringing both men up to his apartment and tending to their wounds thanking Tessai the entire time that he taught him all he knew when he was trained by Urahara and the rest.

'Protégé child…'

Ichigo let out a sarcastic snort.

"Please…"

Ichigo watched over the two men as they slept.

After a day the taller one woke up first.

Ichigo went on to tending their wounds and explaining him, the blonde woke up shortly after. Ichigo left the room but remained at the door for a few minutes and heard a very interesting conversation.

Sighing as he realised that those two men might be of the Espada Company, Ichigo went on into the kitchen.

Giving the two men a few minutes alone Ichigo quickly ate himself something before making it back to the room, the two men looked his way when he entered.

Nnoitra looked at the red head but saw that the man looked mildly annoyed… or was that just his normal expression? Nnoitra couldn't tell.

"Why are the Espadas watching me?" Ichigo asked and smirked when the two men tensed only to hiss in pain.

"Shit ya know?" Nnoitra asked.

Ichigo nodded his head.

Nnoitra sighed and scratched his head.

"Well boss kinda knew about ya but only a little. To be honest he only knew that Urahara had a student and that he was talented and had orange hair. Ya went and saved Nel and she reported back to him about ya and his interest peaked more. We were only sent to watch you, why I have no idea." Nnoitra answered truthfully.

Ichigo sensed this and sighed with a frown.

"Do you know what Urahara looked like?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Nnoitra shook his head negative.

His head snapped up when Ichigo chuckled.

"The blonde man who owns the candy shop." Was all Ichigo needed to say to get a very funny reaction out of both men.

Both men looked like gaping fishes.

Ichigo chuckled again.

The chuckled died down a little and was replaced with a serious face.

"I sided with the Visards fully meaning we're allied. I'll take you both back later were you can get better care for your injuries and I can talk to Aizen myself." Ichigo said.

Nnoitra gaped a little more before choking out an answer.

"O-Okay…"

Ichigo smirked and nodded.

"Wonderful!" He hopped up and placed both hands on narrow hips.

"I think I will go clean out my guns… or maybe my fish tank…" Ichigo mumbled to himself as he left the two men with shocked faces.

* * *

><p>Aizen was lounging in his library reading when his phone rang.<p>

He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Nnoitra.

"Yes?"

"Boss? Got a big update for ya."

Aizen hummed.

Nnoitra took that as a sigh to go on.

"Weeeeell we got attacked when we went in search of a hotel, we were outnumbered just like Nel but before we could be finished off we were saved but Ichigo himself. He tended to us, told us that he sided fully with the Visards and now he's bringing us back tomorrow and well he wants to talk to you himself." Nnoitra talked almost too fast for Aizen to follow but the last past of the sentence was caught.

"Ah… Well this worked out better than expected. Tell him he is more than welcomed."

"Right, will do sir." Nnoitra ended the call.

Gin hopped in his seat.

"Is Ichigo coming?" He asked in a happy tone like a child waiting for their toy.

Aizen nodded.

"YAY!" Gin scampered off mumbling something like testing and wanting to see what he's capable of.

Aizen sighed and continued reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol well to let ya'll know Aizen is in the lead for Ichi's affections.<strong>

**I'll give you all a little longer to vote between Gin and Aizen.**

**Whoever loses get's Ichi in my next story XD**

**Please review!**


	3. A crazy kinda day

**RIIIIGHT So the vote ended in a tie… (When I started to write this)**

**CX **

**SO**

**I decided to go with the story that was more detailed (and already had an ending to it) in my head and went with it.**

**SO just to be a little tease I'm not telling so you have to read XD**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A crazy kinda day<strong>

Nnoitra spent the rest of the day in bed, alone.

Ichigo didn't come into the room unless he brought medical supplies to clean their wounds and some drinks now and again to keep them hydrated.

It came close to dinner time when Ichigo came in and handed them their meals, both received a very tasty bowl of spicy butternut soup with two pieces of toast, water of Telsa and a soda for Nnoitra.

Ichigo placed the tray between the men on the bed, Ichigo turned around gave the men a unidentifiable look.

"Please refrain from making a noise." Ichigo said and closed the door.

After a few minutes of silently eating as the man asked, they heard a knock on the front door, the sound of footsteps followed.

"ICHIGO-KUN!" a female voice screeched into the apartment.

A grunt was heard after that.

"Hey Orihime…"

The female voice continued to babble on for a few minutes before Ichigo spoke up.

"Is there something you need Orihime?" Ichigo asked and if Nnoitra wasn't sure he would have said there was a slight tint on annoyance there.

"Oh I just came to see if you ate, you are so thin you need to gain some weight Ichigo-kun!" The female voice nearly screamed.

Nnoitra felt for Ichigo at that moment.

"And why do you care? We broke up remember?" Ichigo drawled, he sounded more annoyed.

"Huh? No we didn't silly we just took a break." The female voice chirped.

A soft growl escaped Ichigo, Nnoitra wondered what the other room looked like.

"Please leave Orihime I have work to do." Ichigo said in a very fierce tone.

"But you're a tattoo artist, don't you work at the shop?" The female voice asked.

The sound of a hand meeting skin was heard.

"Dear god… I have to design the client's tattoo first don't I? Please just leave I already ate." Ichigo's voice drifted away and the sound of some scuffling was heard and then the slam of the door.

"God what a mistake that was…" Ichigo said in a tired voice.

The door opened to reveal an annoyed Ichigo, a tick forming over his right eyebrow.

"Sorry you had to hear that." Ichigo said and gathered the empty dishes.

"Yeah she's… odd…" Telsa said with a frown.

"Odd? Pffft she's the reason I don't like women." Nnoitra growled.

Ichigo chuckled.

"She'd the reason I'm gay." Ichigo's tone was so casual that it caught the two men off guard. "You're gay?" They both asked at the same nodded his head and shrugged. "Yup but for some weird reason she believes we're still together… that was… two years ago…" Ichigo looked up to the side of the room corner in thought.

"Yeah two years from tomorrow."

Ichigo turned and left.

After a few minutes he popped his head back in.

"Oh and I'm taking to two back in two days, that will be enough time for Telsa's wound to heal enough for him to move on his own."

With that he was gone and the sound of a shower was heard a few minutes later.

"Nnoitra-sama?"

"Yeah?"

"I kinda like Ichigo, he's entertaining." Telsa said with a smile.

Nnoitra had to admit that when the man was here he did entertain them. It turned out Ichigo decided to clean out his fish tank.

He talked to his fishes as he removed them from the dirty tank to a temporary tank. Nnoitra laughed so hard he choked on his soda, Telsa laughed till his stitches almost came undone.

"Just think what will happen when the rest of the group meets him." Telsa said in an afterthought.

Nnoitra remained quiet for a few moments before shuddering.

Telsa didn't have to guess who his partner thought of.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stretched from where he was sprawled on his couch reading a book, his long lithe frame took up most of the three-seater couch. Ichigo looked at the clock above his TV and sighed.<p>

"Time to make dinner I guess." Ichigo made his way to his kitchen still reading the book, he expertly avoided his furniture and entered the kitchen, placing his book on a safe spot he started to prepare the soup.

He didn't eat much as was clearly seen on his skinny ass but it was just because he was usually not in his house this much as lately.

As Ichigo made the soup he turned his head to the screen showing his security cameras.

"Oh shit…"

Ichigo swore under his breath.

Orihime was coming.

Ichigo dished up the soup, grabbed some toast and drinks. Ichigo served his guests and asked them to stay quiet. Ichigo started to dish up some soup for himself before the knock came from the door. Ichigo mentally prepared himself.

The moment the door was open enough Ichigo was brought to near deaf state.

"ICHIGO-KUN!" Orihime screamed and ran into Ichigo giving him hug he didn't return

A grunt flew from Ichigo's mouth.

"Hey Orihime…"

Orihime started do go off about her day and how much she missed him, Ichigo ignored it all.

"Is there something you need Orihime?" Ichigo asked a little annoyed. Ichigo walked to the kitchen and started to eat his soup taking sips of water in between. "Oh I just came to see if you ate, you are so thin you need to gain some weight Ichigo-kun!" Orihime screamed and flailed her arms.

Ichigo wanted to disappear at that moment.

"And why do you care? We broke up remember?" Ichigo drawled annoyed "Huh? No we didn't silly we just took a break." Orihime chirped.

Ichigo couldn't believe it. Ichigo growled as he left the kitchen and walked into the living room, that was decorated in a very modern style of blacks and creams, the couches had chrome frames as did the rest the set, the coffee table and TV stand and even the bookcase.

"Please leave Orihime I have work to do." Ichigo said in a very fierce tone.

"But you're a tattoo artist, don't you work at the shop?" Asked with a typical air head expression that she somehow thinks is cute.

It's not to Ichigo.

Ichigo's hand made contact with his forehead.

That's right Ichigo face palmed.

"Dear god… I have to design the client's tattoo first don't I? Please just leave I already ate." Ichigo made his way to the front door dragging Orihime with him and out the door before she could say a word.

"God what a mistake that was…" Ichigo said in a tired voice.

Ichigo looked down at the time and sighed, he made his way to the door and saw the two men looking at him with a small amount of pity in their eyes.

"Sorry you had to hear that." Ichigo said and gathered the empty dishes.

"Yeah she's… odd…" Telsa said with a frown.

"Odd? Pffft she's the reason I don't like women." Nnoitra growled.

Ichigo chuckled.

"She'd the reason I'm gay." Ichigo said casually.

"You're gay?" They both asked at the same time. Apparently too casual. Ichigo nodded his head and shrugged. "Yup but for some weird reason she believes we're still together… that was… two years ago…" Ichigo looked up to the side of the room corner in thought.

"Yeah two years from tomorrow."

Ichigo turned and left.

Ichigo took the dishes to the sink and rinsed them off and then placed them into the dishwasher. Ichigo looked at the calendar that was on the side of the fridge.

In two days he'll be talking leave, how ironic that this how Visards thing started.

Ichigo popped his head back into the room.

"Oh and I'm taking to two back in two days, that will be enough time for Telsa's wound to heal enough for him to move on his own."

After that Ichigo took a shower and dried off, he blow dried his hair, hey it was too long to let it dry out before going to bed…

After that Ichigo called Urahara.

"Aaaaah Ichigo-saaaaan" Kisuke said overenthusiastically.

Ichigo huffed a chuckle.

"Hey Kisuke, how well do you know Aizen?" Ichigo knew the question would catch the man off guard.

And he was right.

"Aizen? What on earth do you want that information for?" Kisuke sounded worried.

Well he was talking to a person that liked to mess with powerful people, make them angry just for shits and giggles.

"Yare Yare Kisuke I'm meeting him in two days." Ichigo said with a smile.

"HUH?!"

Ichigo laughed softly. Ichigo told Kisuke what happened.

"And seeing as I am now a Visard I thought well I am on their side so I might as well meet the man." Ichigo explained.

"Mmmm… well he can be prideful at times… you'll probably think he has a god-complex about himself, he likes people who can do their jobs and do it well; there he'll absolutely adore you. He also likes people who are smart enough to think for themselves. I think it will go down well…ish…" Kisuke said.

"Ish?"

Kisuke chuckled.

"Well you do have your times…" Kisuke said trying to hold his laugh at bay.

Ichigo's mind clicked as what Urahara was getting at and laughed along.

Once their laughter died down Ichigo bid his caretaker goodnight. As Ichigo lied in bed he sighed and wondered what would happen when he met Aizen.

* * *

><p>The next day was boring…<p>

No other word could explain it.

Ichigo had made them food and showed Nnoitra were it was for when they got hungry. Ichigo then went on to work claiming he'd be back early. Nnoitra decided to explore the apartment.

When he came into the living room he saw the elusive fish tank, it was 24 by twelve inches and held around ten very colourful fishes.

Nnoitra chuckled when he remembered that Ichigo talked to his fish.

Next to the bookcase was a door, a very heavy looking door. Nnoitra's curiosity got the better of him at that moment. He opened the door expecting to see a study or something but no… In the small room was a gun locker room, the whole room housed an amazing variety of guns, 9mm hand guns to 7.62×51mm sniper rifles.

The room was dark but the gun cases were illuminated by florescent lights.

Nnoitra whistled.

"And he wanted to clean all these?" Nnoitra asked in awe.

He started to count.

He lost count when he saw a black case on a metal table, he looked inside and had to squish the urge to lift the most beautiful sniper he's ever seen, the whole sniper was a mat black and looked to be extremely good quality. Next to it was a set of six identical daggers and next to that was a very beautiful sword. Both daggers and sword were in the same mat black as the sniper.

Nnoitra closed the case and placed it back to where he found it, he started counting again.

"13… 14… and the one in the case is 15…" Nnoitra counted all the guns, shotguns and all.

Nnoitra looked around one more time, noticing a laptop and some high tech looking gear. "Huh must be a geek as well…"

Nnoitra closed the door and went back to Telsa.

"Man! Ichigo has enough guns to kit a small team." Nnoitra said as he climbed back into the bed, his shoulder wasn't bothering him as much.

But Nnoitra forgot that his arm couldn't hold up his weight at all and his arm gave in on him sending him on top of the blonde slightly.

Nnoitra looked down form where his good arm stopped his fall.

Telsa was underneath him, their faces just a few inches away from one another.

"Nnoitra?" Telsa's breathy voice made Nnoitra look at the blonde's mouth.

"I'm sorry but I just have to do this." Nnoitra said and swooped down and claimed the blonde's lips in a kiss.

Telsa tensed and Nnoitra swore in his head, he started to pull away but was pulled closer by the blonde himself. Nnoitra breathed through his nose and ran his tongue over the seam of the blonde's lips.

The blonde granted entrance.

Both men groaned when their tongues met in a slow kiss.

Nnoitra promised to fuck the blonde's brains out once they were both up and running. Nnoitra pulled away and got a whine from the blonde. The bean-poll chuckled and pulled the blonde closer gently and allowed the blond to rest most of his body on top of his.

They soon fell asleep like this.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was tattooing a man, the man had a brown goatee and chin length brown hair, also the man had deep pensive blue grey eyes.<p>

That and man looked like he was ready to fall asleep at any moment.

Ichigo finished the last bit of shading on the coyote that was snarling at the onlooker.

"There all done…" Ichigo mumbled and cleaned the excess ink off.

The tall man stood up and went to the mirror and turned slightly to see his new tattoo.

Ichigo stood behind him with his arms crossed and a smirk of self satisfied pride as he saw the brown hair man's eyes go wide and he whispered a soft 'wow'.

"Well I assume you're happy?" Ichigo asked as they moved to the counter, where Ichigo bandaged the new tattoo and the man paid.

"I'd be stupid not to be." The man yawned and walked out with a backward wave. Ichigo went to the tattoo station and started to clean the bench when he heard a very familiar yelp. "DAMN IT YOU BALDIE COME HERE!" Hiyori came running into the shop nearly knocking over the cupboard that held all the needles and gloves.

Ichigo's face harden as he turned around glaring well and truly menacingly at the two hooligans who have now ruined a tattoo station bench.

"Will you two please stop it before I kick both your asses to hell and back?" Ichigo growled out through clenched teeth.

The voice of a very pissed off strawberry made both blondes freeze.

"Uh oh…" Shinji said and he turned to face Ichigo.

Ichigo had a pair of white cargo pants, a very loose green shirt and a black wife beater underneath and some ankle high sneakers that housed the pants that he wore.

"Um… looking great as ever Ichi…" Shinji mumbled.

Ichigo sighed, he wasn't in the mood for a screaming match.

"You both are paying for a new bench." Ichigo said and turned around grabbing the keys to his shop.

The two blondes followed Ichigo out with their heads hung low, those benches were not cheap. However they guessed between the two of them they could buy a new one in two months.

Ichigo walked to the supermarket followed by the blondes.

Hiyori recovered first.

"Yo Ichigo what did Urahara teach you anyway?" She asked, for she like the other besides Shinji and Lisa knew what the man was capable of.

Ichigo looked back with a serious look on his face.

"That's none of you business." Ichigo turned back as he entered the supermarket.

They followed their newest but not newbie companion through the small market as he grabbed fruit and vegetables. Ichigo stopped at the candy aisle.

A look of pure frustration was on the red head's face.

"Hmmmm…"

The blondes looked on amused, they knew that when it came to two things the red head was addicted to.

Chocolate and spicy food.

Ichigo shrugged and grabbed all three types he was looking at.

"I don't see how you can't gain weight if you eat like that." Hiyori commented as the red head moved around the market once more.

Ichigo shrugged.

"I train and burn more calories than I take in." The somewhat serious reply came. The word train got both blondes' attention. "What training do you do?" Shinji asked. Ichigo stopped once he reached the line.

"I'm not telling."

Ichigo turned to face the blondes his face one of mischievousness.

"It's my secret."

Ichigo looked left and right before giving a cocky smile. Ichigo paid for his groceries and went on to his home. "Right you two stop following me already you can't see how my home looks like." Ichigo drawled not looking behind them as they walked.

"Aw come on Ichi! We know you have two Espadas in your apartment!" Shinji exclaimed.

Ichigo huffed and stopped.

"It's not that, it's my home the one place I feel safe I have nothing else left. I'm not letting the two of you destroy it." Ichigo said in a dead serious voice.

The two blondes frowned when Ichigo said that he had nothing else. The man was always denying or shooting down any outings thrown his way. Ichigo waved the two good bye and climbed the stairs. Ichigo opened the door to his apartment, it was quiet.

Just to make sure his guests were fine Ichigo poked his head into the room and smiled when he saw the two men in what looked like a very comfortable sleeping position.

Nnoitra was cuddling Telsa like a child held their favourite stuffed toy.

Ichigo walked in and gently shook Nnoitra awake.

"Hmmm?" Nnoitra opened his eye to see a gently smiling Ichigo.

"Food will be ready in an hour, he needs to wake up or else he won't be able to sleep without medication." Ichigo said with a small smile as he saw Nnoitra squeeze the blonde a little.

"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul. Our weaknesses and strengths must be protected at all costs." Ichigo said in a sad voice, his voice breaking near the end.

Nnoitra saw the man's face go from gentle to fill with anguish for a few seconds before it was replaced with a smile that looked a little forced.

"I'm going to make dinner." Ichigo said and left the room.

"Nnoitra?" Telsa looked up from where he saw the red head leave.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know about you but I think something is bothering him."

Nnoitra nodded his head.

After an hour their dinner of a lovely spicy stew was served with more false smiles.

Nnoitra and Telsa ate in silence. Once they ate their fill Telsa fell easily into sleep again, that was when Nnoitra heard soft grunts and the sound of punches. Nnoitra got up and walked into the living room, he stopped at the doorway.

Ichigo stood there bathed in the moonlight that the open curtains allowed.

The red head wore a black wife beater that was skin tight allowing Nnoitra to see that the tattoo on the man's arm didn't go down the pectoral but down the back and that the arm only held tribal work of what Nnoitra could make out. Ichigo was punching the punching bag with extreme force making Nnoitra wonder where the man was hiding all the strength.

Ichigo's hair was tied into a tail that was fastened in the middle of the back of his head, the hair whipped with every strong punch the man threw.

The man's breath was uneven but not like that of exercising but more like he was crying and trying to suppress it.

Ichigo threw a hard punch that made the bag slam into the wall and Ichigo pull back his hand back quickly towards himself, he cradled the hand against his chest and hissed.

Nnoitra watched as Ichigo glared at the punching bag with tears in his eyes as well as tear tracks down his face, he huffed and whipped the tears from his eyes with the damaged hand and spun on his heel and dealt a massive kick to the bag knocking it off its hook and onto the floor with a dull thud.

Ichigo laughed softly to himself.

"Great…"

Ichigo held his damaged hand in the other and pushed down on a knuckle.

Nnoitra's stomach twisted when he heard the bone pop back into place. Ichigo shook his head and sighed again as he picked up the bag, he placed it back onto the hook.

Ichigo stretched and turned around to face Nnoitra.

"Trouble sleeping?" Ichigo asked.

Nnoitra flicked the light switch and swore when he saw blood on the blue punching bag, hands and the floor.

"How on earth are you going to tattoo with those hands?" Nnoitra asked dryly.

Ichigo laughed and looked down at his hands curling and uncurling them.

"I had worse."

Nnoitra arched an eyebrow.

"I know a guy that likes to act tough but I get the feeling you can handle a lot of shit." Nnoitra said seriously.

Ichigo nodded and moved to the kitchen where a first aid kit was kept.

The two sat at the table as Ichigo cleaned his hands and bandaged them with the help of Nnoitra.

"I was broken once." Ichigo said with a small smile.

"My weakness and my strength were used against me and well… it turned out badly."

Nnoitra wanted to ask but he didn't.

Ichigo shooed Nnoitra back to bed where an up and awake Telsa waited.

Nnoitra told him what happened.

Telsa frowned.

"He's like a puzzle with a few ruined pieces." The blonde commented.

Nnoitra nodded his head and cuddled the blonde closer and vowed inside his head to never let anyone see his weakness in fear that it would be used against him.

* * *

><p><strong>Whaaaa this story is running away with me! CX<strong>

**Okay please stop voting!**

**XP**

**Okay I know Nnoitra may seem OCC but remember all men have a weakness, someone that they care for and well Nnoitra did seem to care a little for Telsa in the Manga/Anime so I just took it a little further…**

**Anyway meeting in next chapter, I will add that this one will be long, I don't know how long but somewhat so things won't happen quickly.**

**Stay tuned, the weekend is near meaning I'll have more time to write!**

**Please read and review!**


	4. Meeting crazy

**Right…**

**The meeting you all waited for...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Meeting crazy<strong>

**"****Doctor his heart! It's failing!"**

**"****Shit get him to an ER stat!"**

**"…"**

**"****Sir he's not going to make it!"**

**"****NO DAMNIT NO ICHIGO DON'T YOU DARE DIE!"**

**"****Shit he flat-lined! Get the pads ready we need to shock his heart rate back!"**

**"****Clear!"**

**"…"**

**"****SHIT COME ON ICHIGO!"**

**"****Clear!"**

**"****We got a heartbeat!"**

**"****THANK GOD!"**

**"****Doctor…"**

**"****Right, get that man out of here! Let's get started…"**

Ichigo sat up right slowly.

Ichigo shook the last remnants of his dream away.

He was barely there but he remembered when his father panicked over his when he was rushed into the hospital that night.

Ichigo sighed as he remembered that he had a client.

Getting into a shower Ichigo looked down at his slightly aching hands.

They were a mix of purples, blues and reds, having taken off the bandages to take a shower.

After dressing and drying his hair and tying it into a very long braid he stepped out the room.

Nnoitra was sitting at the kitchen table with the first aid kit at the ready.

Ichigo smiled and sat down on the other seat and placed both hands on the table.

Nnoitra looked at the now more badly bruised hands.

Without a work Nnoitra bandaged the hands, hell after that little display Nnoitra knew that keeping in Ichigo's good book was more than worth it.

Ichigo made breakfast and helped Telsa to the table.

Ichigo looked at both men.

"Right, Telsa can move a little bit but I want you off your feet as much as possible, you can watch TV and such." Ichigo gave a stern look to both men.

Both men thought that Ichigo looked very brotherly at that moment.

Ichigo pulled on his black blazer over his red long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Right, I'm off…"

Ichigo locked the doors and left down the stairs.

Ichigo walked down the streets, he looked around him.

"So this is where you ran off to."

Ichigo froze in his steps.

"What do you want?" Ichigo bit out. He refused to turn around.

"Ichigo, I see your manners have taken a turn for the worse."

Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"Only when I talk to assholes like you."

"Ichigo come on, look at me."

"No, I won't. After what you did… I can never give my heart again because you poisoned it." Ichigo growled out and walked on.

"Ichigo wait!"

Ichigo paused and turned his face so just the point of his nose showed.

"I'll never give you the light of day ever again, you sicken me to my core and I can't believe I called you a friend, even more I regret ever calling you a lover." Ichigo's voice was dead.

Having said what he wanted to he moved away quickly.

Ichigo came to his shop, he knew his face told everybody that he was upset.

After opening the shop and prepping a station for a client he waited by the front desk.

Kisuke came in, his fan waving in front of his face hiding a concerned frown.

"Something wrong?"

Ichigo raised his hands.

"Just going to be one of those days where people I don't want to remember comes to haunt me." Ichigo said without looking up.

"Ichigo?" Kisuke knew who the red head was talking about and it made his angry that the people just wouldn't leave him alone.

Ichigo looked up at his caretaker.

"How's my family?"

"Mmmm, they're doing well and they miss you very much. Asked when you'd visit again." Kisuke said and came into the shop some more.

Ichigo gave a small but true smile.

"Ahh… I'll see when I can visit again." Ichigo said as the door opened and Ichigo's client came in.

Kisuke watched from the back how Ichigo tattooed the man's chest with a picture of the man's daughter's face.

The six hours passed as Kisuke watched in amazement of how real the tattoo looked.

Ichigo cleaned the area and bandaged the tattoo, took his pay from the man and locked it in the back.

"I still can't believe that he thinks I'd take him back…" Ichigo whispered.

Kisuke gave a small chuckle making the red head look his way with a raised eyebrow.

"Dear Ichigo you clearly don't see that you are a fine catch." Kisuke smirked and threw something at Ichigo before walking out the store.

Ichigo looked down and smiled.

His favourite chocolate sat in his hands.

"Thanks Urahara."

* * *

><p>Nnoitra looked up from the TV when Ichigo came back, they really watched TV the whole morning and afternoon.<p>

"Ichigo?" Telsa called from Nnoitra's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"How was your day?" Telsa asked when he saw that Ichigo had a frown on his face, he thought that if he saw that someone cared enough to ask he might like the Espadas more.

Ichigo's face was one of surprise.

"Um… was okay… my ex bothered me but eh it's fine." Ichigo said from the kitchen.

The sounds of vegetables being cut and pots and pans clattering followed.

"Must be that Orihime chick." Nnoitra drawled.

After an hour dinner was served.

After they all ate and Ichigo cleaned the dishes Ichigo joined the two for a bit of TV watching.

"So… um… I wanted to ask for a while…" Nnoitra began.

"Yes?" Ichigo looked away from the murder mystery they were watching.

"How long does it take you to clean all your guns?" Nnoitra asked.

The question burned him for a while now.

Ichigo looked thoughtful.

"Hmmmm… around a whole day…" Ichigo looked at Nnoitra and smirked.

"I have quiet the collection ne?"

Nnoitra and Telsa laughed.

"Yeah ya do… are you like Japanese or something?" Nnoitra remembered what Telsa said.

"I'm half Japanese half British." Ichigo answered.

Both men looked on in fascination as Ichigo talked.

Now that they knew they could hear a slight British accent under an American one.

"I lived in America longer than I have lived in Japan or Brittan." Ichigo explained.

"Aaah…" The two men said in sync.

Ichigo chuckled and watched the TV screen again.

The evening ended like that, they went to bed two hours later.

* * *

><p>Gin was a buzz… the other Espada were his genie-pigs , he's been training very hard.<p>

"Gin… what on earth are you doing?" Aizen asked when he saw that Gin was perched on the one corner of the room watching the door like a hawk.

"Training!" Gin chirped.

Aizen smirked when he realised that Gin wanted to see if Kisuke's student was worth anything.

Aizen decided to sit in the room and read, that and watch as Gin scare a majority of his employees.

His phone rang after an hour of Gin's antics.

"Yes?"

"Boss, we're on our way."

"Ah good we'll see you all soon then." Aizen said with a smile, Gin caught on and scampered off to the front door and searched for his hiding place.

* * *

><p>Nnoitra opened his eye when he was shaken.<p>

He looked up from the bed covers to see Ichigo with a smirk on his face, he knew right then and there that he was holding Telsa like last time again.

"Yeah?" Nnoitra cleared his throat.

"Heh… time to get up now…" Ichigo cooed.

Ichigo bounded out the room after the words left his mouth.

"What's up with him?" Nnoitra asked as he scratched his head.

The two men stood and got dressed. Ichigo refused to let them shower so he gave regular sponge baths. The clothes they were found in were cleaned and folded on the bed.

It showed that the man knew how to get blood out of clothing.

They left the room for the last time.

Ichigo was in the kitchen, hand on the back of a chair, said hand was gripping the chair in a white knuckle hold.

Ichigo had his back turned to the two men.

"I said I don't want anything to do with you." Ichigo ended the call and turned with a smile and nodded his head.

"Right let's go."

Ichigo pulled his heavy black coat and handed the two men their coats as well.

Ichigo had a black skinny on and black combats that held the pant legs, the shirt was white and plain, his hair was again done on a low tail.

The three men walked out the apartment building.

They climbed into the also cleaned car the two men drove here.

"You cleaned my car?" Nnoitra asked wide eyed.

Ichigo gave a cheeky grin.

"Yup I don't like driving in a car filled with blood ya know." Ichigo winked and started the car.

They drove to the mansion, Ichigo still remembered they way when he walked Nel back here.

"You might want to inform your boss we're on our way." Ichigo said as he made the last turn into the fancy streets.

"Yeah…" Nnoitra called his boss.

Nnoitra called his boss telling him that they were on their way.

When the car reached the mansion the gates opened and Ichigo drove the car inside.

A man with black hair and deep emerald green eyes wearing a white high collar suit greeted them.

"Yo Emo boy get someone to get Telsa to the medical ward." Nnoitra growled and walked into the house.

Ichigo smiled inwardly.

Seems his message got through to the raven head.

The short raven head nodded his head and looked to Ichigo.

"Greetings, if you'd please step through while I tend to Telsa." The man spoke in a monotone voice.

Ichigo moved to the door, he suddenly got anxious.

He only knew that it was his instincts telling him to be ready.

Ichigo opened the door.

A man with brown hair and angular brown eyes in a pristine white suit with stood in front of the stairs, next to him was a black skinned man and dotting the room were more individuals.

A man with blue hair and same eyes, a man with bubblegum pink hair and the brunette with the goatee caught Ichigo's attention the most.

"Hello, Ichigo. Welcome to my home." Aizen said with a smile.

Aizen was surprised when Ichigo came in.

The man was very attractive yes but also very thin, however not as thin as Gin.

Speaking of Gin…

Gin was on the window frame looking down at the red head that he immediately felt attracted to.

Gin's smiled widened and he jumped of silently planning full to drop a surprise on the hot red head.

Ichigo's instincts screamed at him that he was in danger.

Ichigo tensed and side stepped quickly, the moment he did a silver haired man dropped down to the ground.

Ichigo smirked and pounced on the silverette. Ichigo grabbed both arms and pulled them behind the now shocked silver head. Ichigo swept the man's legs out from under him, as the body fell to earth Ichigo pulled gently saving the man from a hard landing on the marble tiles.

Ichigo then sat on the man's back holding both arms in a lock.

Aizen and the rest of the Espadas were shocked.

"Well seems Kisuke taught you well." Aizen said with a smirk, he looked to Gin and saw that the man's face was in an awe like expression as he looked up at the man sitting on you of him.

Ichigo chuckled, it was a sexy laugh that made many raise an eyebrow.

"Nah Kisuke can be caught on surprise very easily if you know how… Yoruichi taught me stealth." Ichigo smirked at the man below him.

The man was attractive, Ichigo wondered of the silver hair was as soft as it looked.

Ichigo bend down from the waist and whispered into Gin's ear.

"Sorry but I pounce, I don't get pounced upon, I wouldn't mind you trying but note that violence turns me on." Ichigo whispered into Gin's ear being sure to touch the ear with his lips.

He was rewarded with a shiver that only Aizen saw.

Ichigo stood up and dragged the thinner man up along with him.

Gin was standing there with open eyes and a slight blush, and if Aizen didn't know better… Gin has found a new target.

Ichigo stood there and looked at all he people watching him back with an air of casual comfort.

"So…"

"ISYGO!"

Ichigo's eyes went wide before he did a very neat back flip handstand to avoid being crushed by Nel.

Nel pouted and tried again, Ichigo avoided her effortlessly until his back bumped into the wall, Ichigo's trained mind looked around and saw that above him was climbable ledges.

Ichigo hopped and twisted mid air grabbing onto the small ledge and climbing up until he was standing at the window, where there was a small ledge big enough for him to sit down and watch the people below.

Gin looked up in awe. It took him a little longer to climb that, it wasn't easy and he was the assassin here!

The blue haired man chuckled.

"Man that was fast but all we've seen is you running away, what too afraid to fight?" the man sneered at Ichigo.

Ichigo huffed and crossed his arms while looking away.

"Men who fight for no reasons are simply small brained and have too much muscle therefore I proclaim them imbeciles." Ichigo said in an annoyed voice.

Ichigo's amber eyes snapped to the blue head, the look was one that made everyone gulp.

"Now a fighter who uses their brains, fights with a keen sense to take down the opponent with as little force required and will uses any means to do so… that is someone dangerous."

Ichigo looked down and grabbed onto the ledge and heaved himself off the ledge and landing on the ground rolling forward and snapping forward to land right in front of the bluenette.

The sound of a blade being pulled out make everyone aim their weapons at the orangette only to realise that the orangette was behind the bluestem. A small black dagger was held at the bluenette neck.

"But those that strike from the shadows as they watch their enemies for any weaknesses that would be fatal if exploited is someone you don't want to piss off, even more so when that person is a military trained assassin." Ichigo hissed into the bluenette's ear making the man gulp again.

Ichigo pulled away from the bluenette and moved to stand in the middle of the room where Nel was still standing, he threw his arm over Nel's shoulder.

"The reason I avoided her was only because that I was trained to react like this." Ichigo said with a shrug.

Nel beamed a smile up at Ichigo and gave him a fierce hug.

She pulled away with a look of shock.

"HOW THIN ARE YOU?!" She screamed as she undid his coat.

Ichigo smiled and allowed her to pull the coat away.

Ichigo's shirt was loose fitting so there was much to be imagined.

Gin's squinted eyes opened and the rest gawked.

That Ichigo was only a few kg's heavier was obvious and Ichigo's acceptance of Nel's behaviour was odd as well.

Ichigo's smile was nostalgic.

Ichigo chuckled as Nel looked him up and down.

"Ichigo you need some fat on you!" She said loudly.

Ichigo lifted his shirt like he had with Renji only showing his abdominals. The muscles were clean cut, even and looked like it took forever.

Gin whipped his mouth, he was positive he was drooling.

"Well… if I gain fat I'd be more slow and could not move as easily…" Ichigo explained and dropped the shirt.

The man with pink hair came closer.

"Mmmm mind doing that again?" he asked.

Ichigo frowned and lifted his shirt again, the pinkette looked closer, his forefinger tapping his mouth.

"Very well done, must have been expensive." The pinkette looked back up at the orangette who now was looking a little sullen.

"Yeah it was, I'm thankful for them…" Ichigo said. He now knew what the man saw.

"I'm sorry for imposing." The pinkette apologised.

The bluenette looked confused.

"Wait he had his muscles surgically cut?" he asked.

Ichigo laughed. "No I have a scar from a surgery." Ichigo lied, only four people caught it.

Szayel.

Kaname.

Aizen.

And Gin.

Aizen looked to the orangette's face, it held a story he wanted to hear.

"Alright well I can safely say that Ichigo is well worth the attention but I must thing that you are curious and want some information."

Ichigo nodded his head as he put his coat back on.

Ichigo, Gin, Kaname and Aizen walked to his office.

* * *

><p>In the office Ichigo went to the couch and flopped down, he wiggled his butt and sighed.<p>

"Man rich people always have good comfy couches…" The man breathed out.

Gin snickered at how relaxed the man looked.

"Mah mah I have someon' who agrees wif meh." Gin hopped onto the seat next to Ichigo, Ichigo didn't move as the man scooted closer.

"Well what would you like to know?" Aizen asked.

Ichigo turned his head to the side. "Mmmm… well… I want to know about the Hogyoku deal you and the Shinigami group are fighting over. No more accurately I want to know why you want it."

Aizen stiffened at the mention of the Hogyoku deal.

Ichigo's head lolled back to face Aizen.

"I want a full answer and statics by the end of tonight." Ichigo said and stood up.

Aizen looked in shock as the orangette walked away.

"Wait… why should I tell you?" Aizen asked.

Ichigo looked back.

"Well being the son of the man who runs the organisation does allow one to know a few things…" Ichigo walked out the door.

Gin looked to Aizen who nodded his head.

Gin hopped off after his new favourite person.

Once the door was close Aizen breathed out.

"Well… seems that we are being tested."

* * *

><p>Gin followed the man as he walked out the front door. Ichigo stopped and looked behind him.<p>

"You might as well walk next to me." Ichigo said with a grin.

Gin nodded his head enthusiastically and made his way to the orangette's side.

"So what's your name?" Ichigo asked.

"Gin Ichimaru."

Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"I like that name." Ichigo hummed.

Gin looked to the side as Ichigo and he walked to what looked like a supermarket.

"Ya hungry or somthin?" Gin asked as they entered the market.

"Nah just need some chocolate." Ichigo answered.

Gin's one eye opened as he saw how hard Ichigo was thinking about what chocolate bar he wanted.

Ichigo sighed and chose a plain one and looked at Gin. "Want one?"

Gin nodded his head.

Ichigo smile widened.

"Oh good usually people won't eat chocolate with me." Ichigo did a small pout that looked very kissable to Gin.

"Ah can' imagin' why." Gin said honestly.

Ichigo moved to the tills.

"Well usually they all have to watch what they eat and such but I struggle to gain weight due to extreme exercising and such." Ichigo explained as they left the market each munching on their sweet and walking back to the mansion, when they got back Gin asked if Ichigo wanted to watch a movie.

Ichigo smiled and nodded.

The two men walked to Gin's room.

Gin's room was a bachelor's pad kitted out with all the fun stuff like a massive TV, gaming consuls and a large bookcase with movies, CD's and DVD's.

The two men decided on a good old action movie and sat down to watch.

Gin kept looking at Ichigo now and again.

"If you keep looking at me like that I will kiss you." Ichigo drawled without looking at Gin.

Gin wanted to know if the man would do as he said and kept looking at Ichigo.

After ten minutes Gin was starting to think that Ichigo wouldn't do what he said he would.

He was about to look back at the movie when he was pushed down on the couch and Ichigo on top of him smirking down at him.

"I warned you." Ichigo cooed and swooped down to kiss the silverette's slightly parted lips.

Ichigo waited for the reaction he was expecting but was happily surprised when Gin kissed back deepening it with a little tongue action in the end.

Ichigo pulled back when the need for air became too important.

Ichigo smirked down at Gin who was staring open eye at him.

Gin's eyes were a electric blue that made Ichigo want to see them more.

Ichigo sighed, it sounded sad.

Ichigo withdrew himself off Gin and continued to watch the movie.

Gin corrected himself on the couch and licked his lips to get a little last taste of the orangette.

For the first time Gin wanted to kiss someone very very badly.

* * *

><p><strong>Right the story will start to pick up speed from here.<strong>

**Read and review!**

**Please don't be lazy ;)**


	5. Crazy things happen

**New chappy!**

**Looool… um….**

**Shy Owl: Thank you for the review. CX**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Crazy things happen...<strong>

Aizen was reading when he heard a loud yelp and joyous laughter along with a curse.

Deciding to see if it's his new guest Aizen got up from the couch and walked down the hallway to the front door where Ichigo was laughing so hard that he fell to the ground holding his stomach.

Gin was standing next the orangette with a wider than normal smile, however he was looking at Ichigo who had finally stopped laughing and just continued to lay sprayed out on the marble floor, his hair tied had slipped and long orange hair was sprawled underneath him.

Grimmjow was now sitting up one arm slung over his drawn up knee and he as well was looking at the orangette whose chest was still heaving from the excessive laughter.

"Man I haven't laughed that hard in years…" Ichigo said as his rubbed his stomach with one hand while the other still rested next to his frame.

Ichigo's cheeks were flushed and he looked so young at that moment. Ichigo looked up at Gin.

"Man that was funny…" Gin opened one eye to look down at the man on the ground. The kiss came back to the forefront of his mind making him swallow thickly.

Something that didn't go unnoticed by the older two men.

Gin held out a hand to Ichigo who took it up happily.

"What on earth happened?"

Ichigo turned to Aizen with a friendly smile that Aizen would have taken it for that if he didn't see the slightly crazy hint in it.

"Well Gin was upset that he couldn't get the drop on me so we decided to see who he could instead. Grimmjow was the unlucky one…" Ichigo glanced at the bluenette who was doing something very close to a pout.

"Naw don't worry kitty…" Ichigo crept up to Grimmjow who in turn stiffened at the breathy tone of voice.

Gin frowned a little at the display but said nothing.

Ichigo stood behind the bluenette.

"After all we all have weaknesses…" Ichigo continued bringing his hands to the bluenette's neck pushing his finger tips into the skin a little before dragging his hands down making a raking motion.

"Desire for a fight or a good fuck… a wicked way of life that leaves little room for commitment…" Ichigo's tone of voice turned a little hard making everyone arch brows.

Grimmjow shivered at the sensations.

"So… you'd fight then most likely fuck afterwards… if that person's not alive you'd just find someone else…" Ichigo leaned close to Grimmjow's ear but he was looking up at the other two men, amber eyes glazed over with a lazy lust.

"Am I right?"

Grimmjow nodded.

Ichigo retreated and moved away.

"That kind of lifestyle will get you killed…" Ichigo sing songed in a deadly tone.

Grimmjow shook his head to try and clear it.

That was intense…

Gin was mesmerised by the look Ichigo's eyes held. Gin looked over to Aizen and fought hard to contain the frown that wanted to break free. Aizen was looking at Ichigo like he looked at his conquests. A nasty flare of possession and jealousy blossomed in the silverette's heart.

Ichigo stopped when his phone gave a set of loud beeps.

Answering the phone with a frown.

"Yes?"

Ichigo shoved his free hand into his black coat and started to walk around the room aimlessly, the conversation was mostly on the other side's part with Ichigo listening intently.

Kaname came out after half way and frowned when he with his sharper hearing noticed the unease in the younger male. Ichigo gave a long drawn out sigh. "Do I have to?"

Ichigo nodded to himself.

"Alright then."

Ichigo ended the call and looked up at the four men.

"I'll be back by tonight for your answer I have business that needs dealing with." Ichigo said in bored tone before his face lit up in childish glee.

"I gotta go kill someone."

Ichigo span around and skipped off out the front door, coat tails and hair swaying evocatively as he moved.

Only when the man was out the door did his words dawn on the four men.

Grimmjow shook his head again, Gin whistled and the two elder men's eyes were wide. "Well I think I found someone just as crazy as me!" Gin chirped and looked at Aizen.

"Shall we watch?" Gin asked curiously.

Aizen nodded allowing Gin to follow the red head home, this time he tried harder to actually be sneaky.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked to his apartment but didn't go inside, no there was a large Cadillac CTS waiting for the young man, once he got inside he turned to his father and uncle.<p>

"Good morning who do I need to kill?" Ichigo said enthusiastically beaming up at the two men. It was a big secret that Ichigo was purely addicted to killing and fighting but on a whole different level, he had to be told to kill or else it didn't have that much fun for him.

That and it was usually a challenge.

Kisuke gave an amused chuckle.

"Sorry Ichigo but today's one is rather easy for someone like you." Isshin said and smiled as his son deflated and gave a pout.

"Naw shit I was hoping for something good…" Ichigo sighed but lightened up. "But anywho, who's mah man?" Ichigo drawled and accepted that file, once he opened it and began to read it his mood darkened.

"Oh?" Ichigo's eyes flickered up to the two elders who wore serious faces. "He's made himself a threat." Was all that was needed to be said. Ichigo nodded and closed the file and grabbing the bag that was handed to him.

"I'll be around five hours." Ichigo informed and climbed out the car.

Running up the stairs Ichigo entered his apartment and started to dress as he walked to his weapon room.

Choosing a standard 9mm in matt black with a short dagger for the chance that he might need them as well as the needed syringes and a very fun toxin, the man now dressed in a nylon black cat-suit with knee height boots, a black beanie with his hair tied underneath in a knot near the nape of his neck and black gloves.

He thanked the heavens that it was winter and already starting to go dark.

Wrapping his black coat over his head he headed out the door and down the street.

As the tall young man walked down the street he looked around for easy access points, finding many into the high end hotel that he could abuse Ichigo took off in a running start and grabbed onto the fire escape and pulled himself up with next to nothing noise.

Ichigo crept into the hotel, he straightened and walked calmly to the elevator, he looked around and held one hand in his pocket moving it as he would if he had a key card to a door.

The elevator opened to show no one was riding, Ichigo was the picture of calm.

As he neared the floor with the man in question's room Ichigo begun to shake slightly with adrenaline and lust, oh yes killing and fighting got him hard.

Ichigo walked to the door, 476 was tagged on the door in gold.

A rhythm knock was heard inside and a muffle 'I'm coming!' was heard.

Ichigo smiled charmingly at the man who opened the door.

"Evening sir, I was sent by your boss to entertain you."

The man leered at Ichigo stepping aside to allow the man to enter.

As the door closed Ichigo was rammed into it, the man's hot breath breathing down his ear. Ichigo gently pushed the man back into the room, and closer to the bed. Ichigo cooed at the man in a breathy manner.

"Now now no need for such a rush, you're not going anywhere." The last part was said in a bored manner.

The man frowned and was about to ask what the red head meant but a fist got him to the temple knocking him out and sending his body down to the bed.

Ichigo looked down at the man and tisked.

"Man… Buzz-B you sure are an idiot…" Ichigo looked around and started to handcuff the man to the bed and striping him of all his clothes.

Ichigo was in his pro mood so this didn't make his blood boil, no this man did nothing for him. The assassin took out the syringe and dragged all of the 25ml of the toxic toxin and injected it into the man's neck. Ichigo sat back with a sigh of disappointment.

"So much for a fun day of killing…" The orange haired man whined.

The man underneath him shifted and groaned.

Bleary eyes looked up at him.

Ichigo's face turned into a sadistic one as the man tensed.

"Hello honey, ready to play?" Ichigo cooed sarcastically.

"Never trust a pretty face is what is said in the spy world… Guess they're right." Ichigo said and leaned down and watched at the hand cuffed man start to jolt and shake as blood started to pool out of his nose and mouth.

"Oh now what will I ever do you're dying!" Ichigo mocked acting in a panicky way before a bored expression came over his face again. "I expected so damn much more from you it's sad…" Ichigo got off the bed and made sure that no hair was found, his hair was easy to see after all being orange.

Nodding his head Ichigo calmly walked out of the room with gurgling noises behind him.

Ichigo moved farther down the hallway and knocked on the door a few doors down and a woman with a long black braid answered it.

"It's done." Ichigo said as he entered the room.

He loosened his hair and allowed it to run freely down his back.

Lisa nodded and gave Ichigo some tea.

All was done to show that Ichigo was in this room, his DNA was all over the place.

Ichigo downed his tea and looked at the time. "My my how times when you're killing…" Ichigo drawled with an insane smile that creeped the woman out a little. Ichigo hopped up from his seat kissed Lisa on the cheek and skipped out the room humming a small tune. Ichigo walked out the front doors of the hotel with a small smile.

The red head assassin looked around and was shocked but yet happy to see a now familiar silverette.

Gin watched as the orangette moved into the hotel, stayed a while and then leave out the front. Gin tilted his head as the orangette came closer. "Good huntin'? Gin asked with a smile… meaning his normal face.

Ichigo winked at the fox man and walked off allowing the man to follow and fall in step. "No… well yes he's dead and all but it was just too easy… that and I wasn't allowed to actually shoot or stab the fucker but all is well I guess…" Ichigo mumbled as he looked to the silverette.

"Let's go back." Gin offered, Ichigo looked up at the darkening sky.

"I want frozen yogurt." Ichigo said out of the blue.

Gin's eyes opened in surprise, closed again and Gin's mouth allowed a small chuckle.

Ichigo looked at Gin out from the side of his eye and pouted.

Gin saw the pout and couldn't resist anymore, he grabbed Ichigo by his wrist and pulled him closer making their lips touch.

Ichigo drew in a sharp breath, he didn't expect the sly man to kiss him, not so damn sweetly. Ichigo couldn't help but fall into the kiss wrapping his arms around the skinner man's waist pulling him closer allowing Gin to lock his arms around the one inch taller man.

The kiss deepened and both men wondered why this just felt so right, even Ichigo's damaged heart was beating a more joyful beat making him feel all warm inside.

Ichigo pulled back with a sigh and rested his head on Gin's shoulder while the other man's arms lowered to hold Ichigo around his waist. Gin took the time to drag his fingers through the waterfall of orange hair that he found out was soft to the touch.

Ichigo pulled back.

"This… I…" Ichigo rested his head on the shorter man's shoulder.

"We should head back." Ichigo finally said grabbing Gin's hand and walked off, there were no people in the streets because it was so cold and rather late.

The two walked on in silence, it wasn't uncomfortable.

Ichigo was thinking if it was worth it to try with the silverette.

Gin was different… from him…

Ichigo nodded to himself, Gin looked but didn't comment.

But Gin's smile did soften when Ichigo squeezed his hand and pulled him closer.

They made their way back to the mansion and went straight to the brunette's office.

Aizen and Kaname were sitting at and near the desk when the two came in, Ichigo had released the silverette's hand before going in. Aizen gave the attractive young man a warm smile but Ichigo saw through it. Money and power was all he cared for.

"Here." Aizen handed a thick file.

Ichigo moved to the couch with Gin following. Ichigo read though the file quickly. He knew what for and where to look. He saw that everything was in order. It was indeed all about power and money. The man wanted the contract to insure that the military were his client alone which would never happen. Both the Espada and Shinigami made different types of weapons.

"Well seems I have some talking to do with my old man, that will be in a few days however." Ichigo said and looked up from the file, he had been reading it longer than Aizen was expecting.

Ichigo rose from his seat and looked at Aizen. "I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other soon." Ichigo looked back at Gin.

"Catch ya later."

The orangette walked out the room with the file still in hand.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked into his apartment. It was now quiet with only him in it. "Man…" Ichigo breathed out and flopped onto his couch with a weary sigh. His phone buzzed twice. Ichigo removed his phone from his pocket and checked the message.<p>

'Ichigo.

I'll be back in a few days, I want to talk when I am back.

Your father.'

Ichigo knew that his father was only serious when he needed to be.

'Alright, I tool leave for a while. So I will be free.'

Ichigo texted back. His father was obviously somewhere where he can't call. Ichigo rose from his seat and went to his bedroom and closed the door. That morning Ichigo woke up with the sound of his phone buzzing repeatedly.

Checking the damn annoying machine.

However a small smile crept onto his face.

'Yo Ichigo! We're hanging out today!

PLEASE COME ALONG!'

Ichigo chuckled and replied.

'Since I'm off I'll hang Keigo.'

The phone vibrated mere seconds after he sent the message.

'Seriously?'

'Seriously.'

Ichigo got up and dressed in plain jeans and a white t-shirt with a black hoody and black high tops, brushed his teeth and braided his hair.

Grabbing his phone, wallet and keys Ichigo made it out the apartment and walked to Keigo's house where he still lived with his sister.

Outside Keigo's home was Keigo, Chad and Mizuiro.

The three men looked over as Ichigo got closer. "Hey guys!" Ichigo exclaimed cheerfully. Chad's lips tinged into a small smile, Keigo was gawking and Mizuiro was looking up from his phone in shock.

"I-Ichigo?" the shorter two men stuttered in unison.

Ichigo snickered and looked off into the distance.

"Eh what can I say… found something… someone to help me get over that heartbreak." Ichigo said with a smile.

Mizuiro smiled gently and looked back down at his phone and ended his chat with whomever he was stalking to. Keigo blinked once, twice before his face turned impish.

"Oooh…" He drawled and wiggled his eyebrows.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched before he whacked Keigo against the back of his head making him yelp. "I am not as perverted as you." Ichigo growled out with a smile.

The remaining two men chuckled at the scene.

'It was good to see Ichigo upbeat again, upbeat without any blood or killing involved.' Chad thought to himself. Chad was the only one of Ichigo's high school friends who knew of what Ichigo was addicted to, that and his family's real wealth.

The four men made their ways to the movie for an action-pack movie with popcorn and sodas.

* * *

><p>Gin was training hand to hand with the normally passive and sleepy Starkk. Who could move very fast when he needed to.<p>

"I got a tattoo done by him ya know." Strak drawled as he blocked a stab from the fox man.

Gin stepped back and cocked his head with an eye open.

"Oh?"

Starkk nodded and turned while he raised his shirt up and over his head showing the massive tattoo that was situated on the brunettes left shoulder all the way down just above the swell of his ass.

The tattoo was of two coyotes, one was growling or snarling at the onlooker while the other was howling. The whole tattoo was done in black and white with small traces of blue here and there.

Gin whistled and stepped closer to inspect the lovely tattoo.

Then he frowned.

"Who did this?" Gin didn't click immediately at what Starkk said.

Starkk looked back at Gin.

"The orange haired man you have your sights on." Starkk redressed and turned to face a blushing Gin. That alone was something Starkk had never seen before. Gin looked down at his feet as one shuffled back and forth.

"Well… he no' like mah othr' targets." The fox man confessed. "So this is more than just having a sneak match or a fight with him?" Starkk asked shocked. Gin's blushed stayed as he nodded. Gin looked up from the floor to Starkk's grey blue eyes.

"I like im' a lo'…" Gin mumbled with a sheepish look.

Starkk chuckled. "Well now, seems there is a heart in there." Starkk drawled.

Both men resumed their spar in more good spirits.

* * *

><p>The four men walked out the theatre, Keigo was enacting some of the best parts that he thought. He made quiet the spectacle of himself but that was normal for him. "So Ichigo who caused your heart to open up again?" Mizuiro asked next to Ichigo.<p>

That caused Keigo to shut up and listen.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the curious looks on their faces.

Sighing Ichigo told them the bare minimal of what he could, Chad read through these words though as he already knew.

That meant that Ichigo only told them that he met Gin through his father's dealings with clients and he and the man just hit it off.

"So you're going to ask him on a date?" Keigo asked leering jokingly at Ichigo who was struggling holding in his laugh at the funny expression.

But it was futile…

Ichigo burst into a fit of laugher.

Finally calming himself down Ichigo breathed haggardly a 'maybe'

"Maybe?" the three asked confused.

Ichigo sobered up somewhat.

"I just need to know what he wants, if it's just a fuck then no." Ichigo explained gaining three nods and understanding looks.

The four men walked on.

Ichigo thinking by himself if he really wants to try with Gin, it had nothing to do with Gin and everything to do with him.

The three men dropped Ichigo off at his apartment on their way to a bar, Ichigo never drank so they never asked him to come along.

Ichigo looked up at his apartment building. He sensed someone was staring at him, he looked to the right and saw Gin walking towards him in a happy go lucky way, that brought a small smile to his face.

"Ah Ichi-goooo." The man drew out the last letter of his name.

Ichigo chuckled.

"Hmm?" Ichigo turned to face the man who was dressed in a loose shirt and faded jeans with a jacket covering his slightly shivering frame.

"Cold?" Ichigo asked with a frown and look of concern.

Gin shivered and nodded before smiling embarrassingly

"Wa' colda than I thought…"

Ichigo chuckled and grabbed the man's arm gently and pulled in inside the building.

Gin was wide eyed. "You live here?" He asked dumbly. Ichigo nodded as they came to the second floor. Ichigo unlocked the door and pushed Gin inside.

"You allowed me into your room, more like a house so why can't I do the same?" Ichigo chirped happily and closed the door and locking it.

Gin looked around at the stylish living room.

Ichigo stepped behind him and placed both hands on his shoulders slipping the jacket down his shoulders, the action was so sensual to Gin that he shivered. Ichigo saw this and smirk.

"Come on let's get some hot chocolate brewing." Ichigo grasped his hand and lead him into an even more stylish kitchen.

Ichigo placed Gin on a stool at the island and went into a few cupboards producing a packet of chocolate, a pot, milk and a little cayenne pepper. Ichigo chopped the chocolate and heated up the milk, he added the chopped chocolate and stirred it till it all melted and a love smell of chocolate waffed around the room. Ichigo sprinkled a little cayenne pepper in and got out two mugs, filling them Ichigo held one in each hand and motioned with his head for Gin to follow him.

Which he did, into the living room and onto the couch.

Ichigo handed a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

Gin took a careful sip and moaned as the rich chocolate taste soothed and caressed his tongue.

Ichigo watched on in pride.

"Like it?" Ichigo with his lips against his mug.

Gin nodded and took another sip.

"Ya just keep gettin' bettah' and bettah." The man breathed.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow.

"What ya mean?" Ichigo asked.

Gin looked at Ichigo and sighed, he placed his cup on the coffee table and did the same to Ichigo's. Ichigo watched but said nothing. Gin scooted closer till both their faces were an inch away from touching.

"I mean ya just keep pullin' meh in an' in and I don' know if I can' pull away anymore, or if I even wan' ta." Gin said as he reached behind Ichigo for the braid, undid the hair tie and racked his hand through the hair making it come loose and fall over the man's shoulders.

Ichigo sucked in a breath.

"What is this to you?" Ichigo asked in a small voice.

Gin looked into the brown amber eyes he now saw that had a sprinkle of gold in them, like molten gold.

"I don' like messin aroun' if tha wah ya askin'" Gin said stroking Ichigo's jaw.

Ichigo let out a relieved breath and allowed the man's hand to continue their journey down his jaw up to his mouth.

"Well that's good cause now I can do this." Ichigo said and pushed Gin down and claimed his mouth like he did in Gin's room.

Only this time Ichigo was the one to deepen the kiss and held it until the need for air was too great.

Gin dragged breaths into his lungs as he looked up at Ichigo.

"I don't do one night stands, so if we go further than this you are mine." Ichigo growled into Gin's ear biting it and sucking it into his mouth. Gin moaned and arched into Ichigo above him.

"Tha is wha' I wantad' frommmm tha start!" Gin moaned mid sentence as Ichigo grounded his hips against his.

"That so?" Ichigo whispered into Gin's ear.

Gin nodded.

Ichigo grinned and stood up holding out a hand to the silverette.

Gin took the hand and was pulled so hard off the couch that he flew into Ichigo's waiting arms. Ichigo scooped the thinner man up bridal style and walked to the bedroom. Gin gave a yelp and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo didn't laugh or ridicule him for it, he in fact apologised.

"Sorry for that but I can't wait." Ichigo said as they entered the room.

Gin was tossed on the bed bouncing twice before sinking into it. Ichigo crawled on top of him and gave him a searing kiss.

"You done this before?" Ichigo asked as he kissed his way down the slender neck. Gin groaned a yes, scared that it might offend the man but that wasn't the case.

Ichigo pulled his shirt off.

Gin came face to face with a god like body and a black tattoo that covered Ichigo's upper arm, the shoulder and went down the back, what he could see was jagged tribal marks that looked like it was digging into his skin.

Ichigo pulled Gin's shirt off and chucked it somewhere in the room forgotten till the next day.

Gin yanked Ichigo down and kissed the man while his hands undid the other's pants then his. Ichigo's sneaky hands slipped into Gin's pants from behind and pulled the man's pelvis upwards while bringing his downwards making their now hard dicks create lovely craved friction.

Both men moaned the other's name.

Ichigo raised to stand on his knees and dragged the thinner man's pants down pale legs.

Gin was never a shy person but for some reason in front of this man he was.

Ichigo tapped his finger on the other's lips, they gained entrance was sucked and licked while Gin opened his eyes up and Ichigo when he heard the man groan. Ichigo's other hand started to pump his dick in a slow rhythm. Gin moaned around the three fingers. Ichigo pulled out his fingers and gave a chaste kiss to the slightly swollen lips.

The red head moved down the paler body and engulfed the silverette's dink in one swoop while pushing a finger inside the puckering hole.

Gin cried out and arched of the bed in pleasurable surprise.

Looking down Gin groaned when he saw Ichigo looking up at him while his head bobbed up and down, his eyes held a dark lust that made him shiver.

Ichigo went lower relaxing his throat and deep-throating the silverette.

Gin moaned and yelped when he felt Ichigo add a second finger.

Moaning at the double stimulation Gin tried to warn the other but the entering of the third finger set him off, he came with a long drawn out moan of Ichigo's name.

Breathing now laboured Gin missed Ichigo taking off his pants but didn't fail to look down at the cock that will soon be filling him.

He was bigger than him and that excited Gin to no end.

Ichigo leaned over the other and kissed him deeply while thrusting in. Slowly Ichigo's length entered the sweet tight cavern. Gin grabbed onto Ichigo's shoulders in pain.

Once finally all the way inside Ichigo paused and breathed through his nose, he tried to calm the urge to fuck the man into oblivion.

Wrapping his legs around the orangette's waist and wiggling his hips told Ichigo that he could move. Ichigo Pulled back but not out like Gin thought he would. Ichigo rose and sat on his weight on his knees and then sat back pulling Gin onto his lap and in that allowed his dick to sink in deeper.

Gin shivered as he felt every ridge and vein of Ichigo's dick.

"Oooh… Fuck." Ichigo growled and gripped the slimmer man's waist and lifted him and slamming him down brushing his prostate slightly, he got a moan but he was sure that he hadn't hit it in full.

Ichigo changed his angle and thrust up again to gain an almost wail like noise.

Nails scrapped down Ichigo's back making him his in delight. Ichigo started a fast pace nailing Gin's prostate making him see stats. Soon too soon for the two men their highs came to an end but a glorious end so they weren't complaining.

Gin's essence was sprayed onto both heaving chests while Ichigo's was coating the silverette's walls.

Ichigo gentle pulled out and crawled into his bed dragging Gin along with him.

"Yah Ichi?" Gin asked sleepily.

Ichigo smiled at the nickname.

"Yeah?"

"How old are ya?"

"22, you?"

Gin snuggled into Ichigo's arms.

"23."

Ichigo chuckled and stroked Gin's hair.

He felt the calm breath over his chest and hugged the silverette closer. "Hopefully you won't betray me." Ichigo whispered into the dark room unknowing of the silverette who heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait but I had a rough week.<strong>

**R & R please!**


	6. Shit's getting crazy…

**O.O**

**._.**

**New chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Raindropdew: Thanks for the review and all shall be revealed! CX**

**Shyowl: I hope this will be your answer to what you wondered.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Shit's getting crazy…<strong>

Gin woke up to the sight of Ichigo's chest, he had moved in the night so that he was half on top of Ichigo. The man was so peaceful looking, the normal frown gone. Smoothed out in sleep.

Gin snuggled deeper into the arms that held him, a frown marred his normally happy face. Ichigo's words bothered him.

"Betray?" Gin breathed out softly.

Ichigo started to stir.

The arms around gin loosed and the man himself turned to his side. Gin's eyes went wider than dinner plates.

There was the main attraction of the tattoo. As the tribal went down his back it twisted and turned into what looked like a mask, the mask was bloody and fearsome, the yellow dead like eyes bore into his, the mask held a troubled almost painful expression.

Gin reached out a hand and smoothed it over the inked skin.

Ichigo shivered at the touch as it woke him up, when he felt a hand on his back he tensed.

"Ya know… I can see tha this tat has a storeh bu' I ain' gonnah make ya tell meh unless ya wanta." Gin continued to stroke the edges of the tattoo and follow the lines of the mask.

Ichigo relaxed and allowed the touch.

"Thank you." Ichigo said as he turned around to face the other man.

Ichigo pulled Gin closer.

"I'll tell you one day maybe." Ichigo said into Gin's neck.

The two loafed around in bed the whole morning till a ringing of Ichigo's doorbell made him groan and stand up.

Gin searched for his underwear but remembered that yesterday he went without it.

"Ah, Ichi?" Gin asked when Ichigo dressed in lower body attire looked up from his dark blue jeans.

"Yeah?"

Gin blushed a little. "Can I borrow som clothes?"

He saw the state his clothes were in.

Ichigo chuckled and went to his wardrobe. He got out a pair of pale jeans, a light blue boxer and a large black shirt that was even too big for him.

He handed it to Gin and went out the room to see at the security camera who was at the door.

"AH SHIT!" Ichigo yelled frustrated.

Gin came out with his clothes on and watched amused as Ichigo banged his head against the counter softly mumbling 'Why me?' Gin chuckled and made his way to his younger lover. Ichigo looked up from his head banging at the laughing man.

"This isn't funny, my deranged ex girlfriend is here." Ichigo pointed to the camera that showed a ditzy looking girl swinging back and forth on her feet.

"Deranged?" Gin asked a little more seriously.

"She thinks we're still dating." Ichigo said and stood up. Ichigo looked at Gin then back at the screen.

"Mmmm…" Ichigo stroked his chin in thought.

"AH HA!" Ichigo grabbed Gin by his wrist and dragged him to the front door, unlocked it opened it and pulled Gin into a very hot and steamy kiss.

All in front of Orihime.

When Ichigo pulled away.

"Here is your evidence that I am not interested in women. I told you two years ago that we're through now please leave me alone." Ichigo closed the door in the girl's face.

Ichigo's face didn't show that he enjoyed doing that but he was so damn desperate to get her to see the picture and move on.

Gin wrapped his arms around Ichigo.

"I'm hungry…" Gin whined.

Ichigo chuckled and walked them both back into the kitchen, taking the cold hot chocolate with him when they passed it.

Gin watched as Ichigo moved around his kitchen looking around.

"How long hav' ya lived on yar' own?" Gin asked curiously.

Ichigo stopped what he was doing and looked up in thought.

"Since I was nineteen." He answered and continued to make their breakfast, he cracked the eggs into the hotcake batter he was making.

Once he stirred everything he moved to the stove that faced Gin at the island.

"But in this apartment? Only a year." Ichigo started to make the hotcakes as he and Gin talked about nonsense. Meaning how else to catch people off guard, one of Gin's favourite pastimes and other mundane things.

When their food was done and polished they both got dressed and decided to go out.

They walked side by side through the city, they made a few minutes away from the mall when Ichigo's name was called.

"Yo ICCCCHIIIIIGOOOOOOO!" Ichigo turned on a dime and kicked Keigo in the stomach to stop his approach.

Gin looked on in mild amusement.

"Damnit Ichigo did you have to kick so haaaaard?" Keigo groaned as he tried to stand up.

Mizuiro looked behind Ichigo to the shorter man and cocked an eyebrow.

"Who's your friend Ichigo?" He asked as Keigo was helped up by Chad. Ichigo looked back at the silverette and pulled him closer. Gin blushed and the three men's mouths made an 'ooh' motion. "This is Gin, Gin these are my friends Keigo, Mizuiro and Chad." Ichigo moved closer to Gin's ear.

"Only Chad knows of my little assassin life style."

Gin nodded and waved at the three.

The three men looked the silverette up and down.

"Well he looks like he can be a fun guy." Keigo said and pointed to the mall.

"Wanna come with us?" Keigo asked with puppy eyes.

Both men laughed and nodded their heads. The group of now five made their way to the mall, they were almost inside when a raven walked in front of Ichigo blocking his path.

"Ichigo." He greeted.

Ichigo's whole body tensed and he dragged Gin closer to him. Something the raven didn't miss. "Already moved on?" the raven frowned.

"Didn't you say that your heart was poisoned?"

Ichigo huffed crossing his arms.

"OH so now that you don't have me you listen? Should I accept you back with open arms after what you did? No I don't think so and as for my heart? I found someone who can get all your damage fixed for good." Ichigo growled at the raven head.

Gin looked back and forth with the rest like a tennis match.

The raven took a step forward.

"Things have changed, we can go back to how we use to be." The raven tried to speak through to Ichigo.

Gin frowned as he looked back at Ichigo who was frowning even harder than him. Ichigo shook his head. Gin couldn't help that he was jealous… he really like his Ichi…

"No… the moment you betrayed me was that last time I would ever give you the light of day. When I found out that you… no… it will never happen." Ichigo grabbed Gin's waist to his side and looked down at the man.

"Right now all I want is to be free of what you did." Ichigo said in a low voice and walked off with the other three men following behind. The raven head looked on as Ichigo walked away. He didn't even look back but he did give the silverette a kiss to the cheek.

"Have you really moved on?" He asked to himself.

* * *

><p>Isshin looked out his office, he was almost ready to go back and talk to his son, things have certainly happened and he wanted his son to know.<p>

The Hogyoku was beginning to finish its last tests and soon it will be time to choose a seller, Isshin was reluctant to sell it to the Shinigamis but he knew nothing of the Espadas, he however found out that Ichigo met with the leader there.

So when he comes back he'll speak with his son.

"Isshin?" A flowing gentle voice called his attention. Isshin looked up at his wife Misaki.

"Yes my love?" Isshin asked as he wife moved into the room from the doorway here she had been standing. "Will Ichigo come over soon?" She asked, the mother of Ichigo hadn't seen her boy in some years. Last time was in the hospital where she nearly lost him.

Isshin looked up at the woman who resembled his son in many ways. Ichigo was a perfect mix between the two of them.

"I don't know I'll ask him when I see him later this week." Isshin said and looked down at the files on his desk, his son had told him to wait for a fax and in the middle of the night he received it.

It was all he really needed to know about Aizen but he still wanted his son's opinion.

"This was what saved him… wasn't it?" Misaki asked gently as she as well looked down at the files and scattered papers over the large desk. Some were photo's of their son's abdominal, the massive damaged should have killed him but didn't.

This was a secret, Ichigo was a secret hiding in plain sight.

Ichigo should have died, but by using an untested procedure meant to actually kill its target saved his son's life. Ichigo did know of it but he didn't bring it up at all, it barely left a scar. Only a trained medical eye would spot the scars.

'Ichigo …' Isshin though with a sad sigh.

"To think it was him…" Isshin growled as he thought of the one who harmed his son.

Masaki placed her hand on her husband's shoulder. "It's over for now dear. Ichigo won't make the same mistake again." She said sincerely.

Isshin nodded.

Yes Ichigo wouldn't make the same mistake again.

* * *

><p>When Ichigo and Gin came back to the apartment Ichigo pulled the silverette close.<p>

"I can't believe how long we stayed in there." Ichigo chuckled into Gin's neck sending vibrations down his neck.

"Mah mah was rathe' exhaustin'" Gin said as he dragged them both to the bedroom.

Ichigo groaned when he remembered how Keigo made them go into each and every story and look at everything while making… or trying to make one of the two spill the beans about their relationship.

The snuggled into the bed, it was still early but the two men just wanted to lay down for a while.

"Ichi?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to you and that raven?"

Ichigo sighed and turned to his side to face Gin.

"Well see my family has important job to do for the military, they make mostly medical stuff but they discovered something by accident, both my father and caretaker worked hard on this thing and soon a lot of people got wind of it. Soon those people started to show interest in it. They used me to get to my father but well it went bad. I got hurt. I should have died but I didn't. Now I bear the scars and the emotional damage of being stabbed in the back, literally and figuratively." Ichigo's hold on Gin tightened.

"The tattoo covers the damage they couldn't minimise." Ichigo whispered into the air.

Gin drew in a sharp breath, the tattoo was massive.

"Please just don't do that to me." Ichigo begged softly.

Gin nodded and looked up at Ichigo's eyes seriously.

"Ya know… I neva though he be capable of doin something like tha'" Gin said and looked at the pain filled eyes.

Ichigo gave a bitter chuckle.

"I can… he's cold hearted after all." Ichigo looked down at Gin. "You use to work with him remember." Ichigo said with a smile. Gin's eyes went wide.

"Whaaaa?"

Ichigo chuckled, this time more warmly.

"I came there once and saw you in passing, you were talking to a blond man at the time." Ichigo said dragging his fingers down and up Gin's back.

Gin frowned in concentration.

He tried to remember seeing a man with orange hair.

"Imagine me with black hair, I had coloured my hair back then." Ichigo said with a smirk. He watched as Gin's face turn into one of surprise.

He remembered now.

**Flashback:**

**"Ichimaru?" Kira asked timidly.**

**Gin was distracted.**

**By a black haired man that was giving a good show to the others, the lithe frame twisted and turned as Shunsui tried to get back his sake from the man that was easily dodging and avoiding him, the man laughed and hopped away before scaling a part of the room.**

**The man had a happy but slightly unhinged smile, warm brown eyes and his hair was at the middle of his back. The man went on his back and looked upside down at those on the floor. He held the sake bottle and jiggled it making the liquid slosh around.**

**"Maaaan drinking so much can't be good for ya!" The young man said in a mock scolding tone that oddly sounded a lot like Ise his lieutenant.**

**That caused Jyuushiro chuckle.**

**"Ah please come down before you hurt yourself." The gentle man asked the younger man.**

**The younger man looked like he was contemplating it.**

**The man shrugged and did a handstand on the small area and somersaulted of the ledge and land perfectly on the next ledge he continued till he was on the ground with a bottle of sake not an ounce spilled.**

**The men and women surrounding him looked on is surprised as he tossed the bottle to Shunsui.**

**The black haired man gave a two finger salute before sprinting off, a few minutes later Renji came barrelling down the hall screaming stop. **

**End Flashback.**

Gin looked up at Ichigo after he told him what he saw that day. "You saw me?" Gin was surprised that he did.

Ichigo smirked, and nodded his head once.

"Yup."

Chuckling Gin stoop up and dragged Ichigo up with him to the bathroom.

"I feel filtheh, take a showeh wif meh." Gin said and started to strip the man of his clothes.

Ichigo allowed the man to have his way. Gin pushed Ichigo into the shower and climbed inside after him, turning the water on Ichigo wrapped his arms around his lover. "Ya know… you're way more fun than he ever was or will be." Ichigo whispered into Gin's ear.

Gin huffed and nodded his head. "Damn straight!"

Ichigo laughed loudly and Gin smiled at this.

Gin turned around and started to grab for the shampoo, he pored a gloop of it onto his hands and motioned for Ichigo to turn around.

Ichigo did as commanded and purred when Gin started to wash his waterfall of orange hair gently, he racked his fingers through the long strands and was mesmerised by the darker burnt orange colour it turned when wet. Ichigo stood under the spray when Gin was done. Allowing the shampoo bubbles to fall down his hair and further down his legs into the drain. Ichigo was looking up at the water, his hair stuck to his face at random places.

Gin's mouth watered at the sight. So without a hint of warning he went on his knees and gave Ichigo's sleeping member a soft kiss making the man jolt.

Ichigo looked down and groaned at the slight.

Gin took that as the green light to continue.

Taking the slowly hardening member into his mouth giving it a good suck, Gin slowly started to work Ichigo into hardness. Ichigo hissed when Gin dragged his teeth down his length gently. When Gin was happy with the hardness of his lover's dick he stood up facing the panting man that he was slowly becoming addicted to. Ichigo growled and slammed Gin to the shower wall kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Gin purred into Ichigo's mouth as he was hoisted up, he wrapped both his arms and legs around the more bulky one.

Ichigo didn't say anything, he just pushed in slowly.

A whine escaped Gin's mouth as he was stretched and entered.

Ichigo started a rough pace making Gin keen and moan as his prostate was hit continuously. Gin tried to fight back his incoming orgasm but it was impossible with Ichigo pounding into him like an animal.

When Ichigo started to fist his cock in time with his thrusts it became his undoing point.

Gin moaned Ichigo's name loudly as he exploded onto their chest. Ichigo growled lowly and bit his shoulder as he filled Gin with his seed.

They both panted as their deeds were washed away. Ichigo chuckled. "Yup… way more fun…" Ichigo withdrew for the tight velvet cavern and helped the still sex high man clean. Drying them both up Ichigo lead the silverette to the bed and tucked him in.

"I'll be right back." Ichigo whispered.

Gin gave a mumbled 'Okay be quick.'

Ichigo dressed only in a towel went to his weapon room, he sat in front of the computer.

The screen flickered to life when he moved the mouse.

Kisuke's tired face popped up on the other side.

"Something… wrong?" Kisuke yawed mid sentence.

"You told me to tell you the day when I started to show the effects that you warned me about." Ichigo said in a hushed tone.

Kisuke snapped awake.

"You started to get urges?"

Ichigo nodded.

"I could barely hold back from…" Ichigo chuckled and looked to Kisuke.

"Well I barely held back the want to bite while having sex." Ichigo said as watched in amusement as Kisuke fell off his chair in surprise.

Kisuke's head popped up with big eyes.

"Oh?"

Ichigo laughed softly.

"Yeah I'll tell ya later on who and how but for now should I be worried?" Ichigo asked concerned.

Kisuke's fan came into view.

"Weeeellll…. If this was a one night stand than yes I would but if you feel something for this person it means that that side of you wants a mate." Kisuke said.

Ichigo nodded.

"Makes sense… alight thanks Kisuke… I'll speak with you later." Ichigo turned off the PC and made his way back to bed where Gin waited for him. Ichigo wasn't even properly into the bed when Gin jumped him and snuggled into his side. Ichigo looked down in shock.

"Oh shit…" Ichigo whispered when he saw that he had bitten harder than he thought.

On Gin's left shoulder was an imprint of teeth marks. That was just a temporary mark but it had a weird effect of the receiver…

Gin mumbled and snuggled closer into Ichigo's embrace.

Ichigo knew that the more sex they'd have the harder it would become to hold back. He had to explain things to Gin in the morning.

He did not need another Orihime…

* * *

><p>The next morning Gin woke up alone, that for some reason made his heart pang in pain. He got up and walked out the room but he frozen when he smelt something musky. It smelt like Ichigo only magnified. Gin followed his nose into the living room where Ichigo was on the phone with his naked back facing him, the tattoo didn't lose its menacing look in the day.<p>

Gin looked down at himself and blushed when he noticed he didn't get dressed.

It was that time when Ichigo turned around and gasp when he saw Gin.

Gin couldn't move when he felt those amber eyes flicked with gold gaze at him.

"Come here." Ichigo whispered to him and held his free hand out for Gin. Walking into the one armed embraced Gin took in a deep breath of the scent Ichigo was pumping into the air.

"Yeah… alright… two days I'll let them know." Ichigo said and said good-bye to the other side.

Ichigo chucked the phone to the couch and turned to fully embrace Gin.

"I haven't told you everything… I probably should have but… I didn't want to scare you." Ichigo mumbled into his hair.

Gin frowned and held the other closer.

"Tell me Gin… do I smell different to you?" Ichigo asked softly.

Gin took in another deep breath of the smell. Ichigo still smelt musky but there was a wild smell mixed in, something like sandalwood and all how he could explain it was feline. Gin nodded his head.

"Ya still hav' a musky smell bu' it has more spice ta it… and ya smell like a cat or somethin…" Gin said with a frown.

The last part made Ichigo chuckle.

"You are the first one to get the last one…" Ichigo sounded hopeful.

Dragging Gin down onto his lap Ichigo held the man tightly.

"Please don't run off…" Ichigo mumbled into Gin's shoulder. "I won' if ya tell meh everythin." Gin said determined. Ichigo stayed quiet for a while then nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Right next chapter is going to be important.<strong>

**R & R please**


	7. Decisions that made this happen

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews :3**

**On to the next one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:Decisions that made this happen<strong>

**Ichigo's vision was swimming, all shapes were blurry.**

**"He's waking up." Came a painfully familiar voice that made Ichigo's head spin even more.**

**'Please… please don't let this be happening!' Ichigo shouted in his head.**

**Ichigo was fighting tears because everything suddenly made sense. Why he gave Ichigo attention, showered him with affection… **

**It was all lies…**

**Ichigo's heart dropped into his stomach.**

**"N-n-no…" Ichigo whispered out softly.**

**He started to get feeling back into his body, he was tied and he had thick chains wrapped around his torso in a cross motion and over his stomach, the flimsy material of his shirt did nothing to comfort him.**

**Ichigo looked up at the deep grey eyes that he though he loved but now sicken to find out that he was just used.** **Ichigo didn't say a word, he just glared at the raven hair. ** **Ichigo's head was still spinning and all he heard was foggy blur of words that his brain couldn't make out.**

**Soon the raven head left him alone in the room.**

**Ichigo looked around and saw that he was in an unused office. Perfect. Ichigo started to struggle against the chains, he hissed when the chains dug into his skin, the chains started to tear through his clothes by the level he was struggling, soon blood started to drip down his body and down at the floor.**

**Ichigo bit his lip to keep his screams of pain inside.**

**After a while the chains started to cut through his lower stomach muscles. The chains were coated with blood making it easier for the lithe frame to squeeze out and fall the floor with an 'oompf'.**

**Ichigo got up on shaky legs, his breath was laboured, he hissed as pain flared all over his upper body. Getting the sick feeling to look down he did and nearly threw up when he saw the state of his body.**

**His blood was dripping down his pants in thick flushes; he could barely move his body.**

**"F-fuck…" Ichigo stumbled to the door and fell through it as he opened it, he left a trail of blood where he went.**

**Ichigo stumbled, tripped and crawled to the elevator.**

**Luck must have been on his side for when the door opened Jyuushiro and Shunsui were just getting out. They gasped when they saw the near passed out young man. The blood was pooling under him. Shunsui picked up Ichigo making him cry in pain.**

**Jyuushiro called Isshin.**

**"Jyuushiro? What a surprise what can I do for you?" Isshin said in an upbeat tone.**

**"Get to the hospital as soon as possible Ichigo's been hurt."**

**That made the line go silent.**

**"You know what hospital to bring him too." The line went dead.**

**Jyuushiro looked at his phone is shock, the man didn't even panic.**

**The two elder men rushed the still then black haired man to the hospital. Isshin and Kisuke were waiting at the ready. Kisuke stayed behind with the two elder men and listened as Isshin screamed at his son not to give in.**

**Kisuke sucked on his teeth and picked up his phone.**

**"Yoruichi… bring it."**

**"I KNOW! IT'S FOR ICHIGO HE'S DYING!" Kisuke screamed uncharacteristically.**

**The phone was silent on the other side.**

**"We are going to try the new one." Kisuke said in a worried tone.**

**After the doctors stitched Ichigo up as much as they could it was still useless, the damage was just too much, the man's ribs were destroyed, his abdominal muscles were torn clean off and his back was in similar state.**

**Kisuke came in followed by Tessai and Hachigen.**

**They shooed the remaining doctors out and allowed Isshin back in.**

**Isshin paled when he saw the damage to his son.**

**Kisuke started to inject another syringe of sedative. The three men got to work while Isshin monitored his son's signs.**

**Taking out the small gel like gem Kisuke created a small incision above the young man's heart. He gently pushed the cube inside and watched as it dissolved and nothing.**

**The four men stood with baited breath.**

**Suddenly the massive damage started to pull itself together enough for the three doctors to make perfect stitched that wouldn't leave a mark, even more so now with the defective Hogyoku.**

**Once the surgery was done Ichigo was transferred to a privet room. He was given blood transfusions to replenish his lost blood.**

**The room was stuffed with Ichigo's mother, father, sisters and his uncle with a few friends.**

**Ichigo opened his eyes and groaned.**

**Isshin and Misaki were at his side in a heartbeat.**

**"Ichigo thank goodness you're alright."**

**Nobody expected the mad little giggle that poured out the still pale lips.** **The two parents stepped back and watched as their son started to laugh hysterically with tears streaking down his pale cheeks.**

**"HA! I-haha I'm good for hahaha nothing but using! Hahahaha I'm only an object… A WEAPON!" Soon tears started to fill the eyes that were screaming in pain.**

**"BETRAYED!" Ichigo roared out loud enough for everyone to here.**

**Ichigo crumbled in on himself, his just barely holding together muscles spasmed in pain as they were stretched to their limits.**

**Everyone could hear a small whispered mantra from the injured man.**

**"Why… why… why.."**

**Kisuke came closer.**

**"Ichigo who betrayed you?" He asked quietly but couldn't back the small gasp as tired eyes shot his way.**

**"Byakuya Kuchiki."**

**Ichigo fell into sleep after he whispered the name.**

**Isshin and the rest couldn't believe their ears.**

**End Flashback**

Gin watched Ichigo's face as he told the entire tale.

"But that's not all." Ichigo said with a sigh. Ichigo stood up and paced the room.

"The… Hogyoku used on me was a defect. Something weird happened to that one. It didn't want to evolve with anyone it was brought near. It didn't want to harm or destroy. Kisuke hoped that it might want to heal and brought it to me while I was dying on the table." Ichigo turned around and looked Gin in the eye.

"But it had some odd effects on me. I have these strange urges. To… mate…" Ichigo scrunched his nose.

Gin cocked his head. "Like makin babies'?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"No just like… claim someone… that's what happened to Orihime, she wasn't the right one I craved for. I already temporarily marked you." Ichigo tapped his own shoulder to show Gin were.

Gin looked down at his shoulder and saw the bite mark.

"So for now I'm yars?" Gin asked excitedly.

Ichigo nodded.

"For now. If it is to be made permanent it would be a deeper more painful bite."

Gin hopped off the couch and jumped Ichigo making the man fall backwards onto the ground. Gin sprawled himself all over Ichigo and snuggled into the warm chest.

"Good." Was all Gin said and he kissed Ichigo gently.

"How did you meet Byakuya?" Gin asked after he broke the kiss.

Ichigo stroked the man on top of his back.

"He used my friendship with Renji to get closer to me, I was naïve I didn't believe that someone would use me to gain my father's contract.

However… my father was talking about another company being interested and that was when it happened. Seemed that they wanted to speed up the process. I was at the building that day because Byakuya called me over, I went into his office and was knocked out." Ichigo explained and held Gin closer.

"Ahh… but what about this mate thing?" Gin asked snuggling into Ichigo even more, the warmth was so nice.

"Well this of animals, this defective Hogyoku was injected in animal DNA, mostly feline. That made me more animal in some things I go." Ichigo shifted and held Gin under his knees and around his waist, Ichigo shifted then to his knees and rose while carrying the thinner man. Gin looked up at Ichigo.

Ichigo was looking down at Gin with a small smile.

"Come on I have off days that I want to spend it bed." Gin liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p>Isshin finally signed the last document. Now all that was needed was to make the needed copies and talk to his son before making the final decision.<p>

Isshin grabbed his suit jacket and threw it on, he made his way out his office and to his car in the underground parking lot.

Driving out the city to his home Isshin smiled to himself.

He could tell Ichigo had met someone. The spark that wasn't insane flickered in his eyes when he last saw his orange haired son.

As he drove home his phone buzzed.

'When you come visit knock first.'

Isshin's face turned into a knowing smile.

The smile softened when he thought of what that would mean. His son was never one to sleep around with just anyone. Isshin parked his car in his garage when he arrived home and walked in with a big smile. That told the three females that Isshin heard good news.

"And with this happy mood?" His wife asked in her soft British accent.

"No just happy about seeing Ichigo soon." Was all he said. He wanted the details before he told the girls.

They all sat down and ate their dinner in happy banter and a relaxed atmosphere.

Once all was done and his family made ready for bed.

Before he went to bed Isshin decided to call his son. The phone rang a few times before a sleepy Ichigo picked up. "Hello?"

"Ah Ichi my boy!" Isshin billowed, he was sure he heard a snicker in the background.

"Dad? Why are you calling me… ten in the night I was sleeping…" Ichigo whined, that brought another snicker form whoever was with his son. "Ah you're a young man you should be out painting the town red metaphorically speaking of course. You paint the town red enough sometimes as it is." Isshin said with a smile.

That got a chuckle from his son.

"Yeah yeah no we decided to loaf today, tomorrow you're coming so I assume you want food so don't come any earlier than ten ya hear me goat face?" Ichigo said into the phone, there was a smile in his voice that made Isshin glad his son was fine.

"Ooooh we eh?" Isshin cooed goofily.

That got a snicker and something that sounded like a thump noise.

"Knew you would get that one… yeah you'll meet him tomorrow, you probably already know him yet you don't if that makes sense to your pea sized brain." Ichigo drawled.

"HEY!" Isshin said with a pout.

Ichigo's rhythmic laugh floated out the speaker of the phone.

Isshin just listened till his son stopped laughing.

"Ha… oh ah I miss this, I'll see when I can come over for dinner kay?" Ichigo offered, Isshin knew that he wasn't going to get much more out of the man. "Yes just don't make empty promises. Your sister and mother miss you terribly." Isshin said.

There was a silence on the other side of the phone, the sound of the sheets being moved and an 'oof!' noise before a small barely heard moan.

"Gin… I'm on the phoo-ne shit!" Isshin looked at his phone in shock.

There was another long drawn out moan that didn't sound like Ichigo and a chuckle that did sound like Ichigo.

"Don't underestimate me Gin. Look dad I got to go, see you tomorrow."

Isshin was about to say good bye when he heard Gin speak. "Come on Ichiiii pay attention tah meh… fuck me." The last part was demanded, quiet needy.

Isshin chuckled and bade his son good night.

When he placed his phone down he chuckled. "Glad my son is at least he dominate one… wait a minute… Gin?" Isshin frowned The name was familiar to him but it didn't warrant any ill feelings so he must have worked somewhere Isshin did.

He crept into bed next to his wife and sighed.

Glad that it sounded like his son was happy.

* * *

><p>Gin moaned when he was pinned to the bed by a smirking Ichigo.<p>

"My my but aren't we needy?" Ichigo cooed into Gin's ear.

Ichigo knew that it was the bite's effect. He wasn't complaining. With Gin it was different, he couldn't tell how other than it somehow meant more to him.

Gin looked up at Ichigo who was straddling his hips, his hair was making an orange curtain. Hiding them from the world.

"Sheesh Gin how many more rounds do you want? We're on four now." Said Ichigo as he pinched and twisted one of Gin's nipples.

Gin gasped and moaned, being with Ichigo made him feel high. He loved it.

"Ha… Aaaah mmm… I think five is aaah good numbe' ta stop at doncha?" Gin moaned and bucked his hips. Neither man redressed after the third round.

Ichigo chuckled and went to town on Gin.

They didn't last long as both were sleepy. Gin was still loose and wet from the previous times so Ichigo slid in with not problems. The pace was slow and shallow, but it work for the two men. Their breaths became laboured and moans became louder. Gin held onto Ichigo for dear life.

Soon, too soon for Gin's taste they both climaxed. Ichigo flipped them around till he was on his back and Gin on his chest, still connected. That's how the two men fell asleep.

When Gin's silver lashes fluttered open he saw the smooth skin of his Ichi's chest moving up and down, he felt sore and damn well satisfied.

Ichigo's arms were around him and he tightened his hold on him.

"Finally awake?" Ichigo's still sleepy voice made him look up at dozy amber eyes.

Ichigo shifted again turning to his side and by the same time pulling out of Gin, Ichigo pulled the silverette closer. "It's nearly nine, my dad will be here soon." Ichigo said in a drawl.

Gin felt Ichigo's soft lips on his forehead and sighed.

"I don't want to get you into trouble, don't you need to go home sometime?" Ichigo asked with a frown.

Gin's smile slid back up his face.

"I'm onleh needed when someon' needs killin." Gin explained and sat up along with Ichigo.

Ichigo thought about this and nodded. "Alright if you say so." Ichigo said with a smile. The two men took a surprisingly innocent shower and got dressed, Gin's clothes finally cleaned and pressed, ready to wear.

They were busy making breakfast when an odd rhythm knock sounded on Ichigo's door making the orangette chuckle and tell Gin to stay back.

Gin frowned but complied.

He saw why when Ichigo opened the door only to duck and deliver a nasty kick to his father's stomach making him fall flat on his face.

Ichigo closed the door and smiled down at his father.

"Yo goat-face you're not a rug get your ass off my floor." Ichigo and Gin watched in amusement as Isshin straighten his back and gave his son a thumbs up sign.

Isshin looked to Gin who merely waved in his lucky go lucky way, it was oddly adorable Ichigo thought to himself.

Isshin walked a few circles around the silverette and nodded his head.

He pointed his finger into the air while his other hand held his hip. "I approve!" Gin blushed and walked over to Ichigo hiding behind him. Ichigo pulled Gin to his side. "I'm glad you approve, not that it would have really mattered." Ichigo said with a cheeky smile.

Isshin laughed as the three men made it into the kitchen, the two younger men continued with their food while Isshin talked to his son.

"So Ichigo… you met Aizen, you sent me the file but I want your opinion." Isshin said and watched as his son pause in grilling the bacon in thought.

"Well… he seems to like power, he has something against the Shinigami but then again so do we… I'd say give him the buyer contract but nothing more." Ichigo continued to cook the bacon. Isshin looked to Gin to see his reaction but found that it seemed that the man was nodded with what Ichigo said.

"Yup mah boss is kinda a bossy man bu he get tha job done I suppos'." Gin said as he brought the scrambled egg mix to the stove for Ichigo to cook.

The morning went on in a much more chilled tone when that was cleared out.

When breakfast was all done and dusted, the three men made their way to Aizen's estate.

It was time to sign the deal.

* * *

><p>Aizen looked up from the documents he was reading.<p>

Ulquiorra was standing at the ready at the door. "Aizen sir, Ichigo, Gin and Mr. Kurosaki have arrived claiming to want to speak with you."

Aizen nodded, a few minutes later a thoughtful Ichigo, a very happy looking Gin and a smirking Isshin Kurosaki came through the door. "Ah Aizen, so we meet finally." Isshin said holding out his hand for Aizen to shake.

Aizen watched as the three men… well two of them look at each other then back at the single remaining chair, Ichigo smirked and flopped down onto it, he looked up at Gin with a smirk.

Gin swayed a little as if he was thinking. He nodded to himself and sat himself right on top of Ichigo's lap, Ichigo then curled an arm around his waist pulling him closer. Gin's smirk grew a little as he snuggled into Ichigo's embrace.

Aizen watched all of this with a small shocked smile.

"Well it seems you two have gotten acquainted." Aizen joked, if Gin had gotten Ichigo first it meant that the silverette like the orangette enough to start a relationship as the fox man wasn't one to whore around.

Aizen valued his spy/assassin and friend enough to back off.

Isshin returned his attention to the brunette after he watched the two lovers get comfy. "Well I assume you still want the Hogyoku deal?" Isshin asked with a knowing look.

Aizen smiled.

"Ah yes that I do."

Isshin drew out the papers and handed the brunette his copy, Isshin showed Aizen where to sign. "This is a buyers deal, we'll only be dealing this product with you and you alone." Isshin clarified.

Aizen liked this, he would have liked to buy the whole deal but this was more than enough.

Ichigo looked up from Gin to watch the man, he watched the face the man held, the look in the man's eyes couldn't hide. What Ichigo found made him breathe a little easier.

He only found a sense of victory in the brown eyes when he heard that it was a buyer deal.

Ichigo smiled as he watched the two older men discuss details of deliveries and such.

* * *

><p>Renji was walking to his captain's office.<p>

He had bad news to deliver.

He wasn't looking forward to it. This stupid contract had given Renji headaches.

Ichigo had gotten hurt because of it, he didn't think that his captain would use or more correctly try to use Ichigo, the raven really was attracted to Ichigo. Renji could see that but the raven head thought his job more important.

Funny thing is that they were very close to actually getting the deal if it weren't for the higher ups and their screw up.

Renji sighed as he stood in front of the door.

He still remembered how terrible Ichigo looked in the hospital. It took the man four months to fully heal but far longer to heal emotionally. Ichigo after that became more introverted and refused to hang out with his old Shinigami friends, he still said hello when they greeted him but he didn't go out of his way to hang out any more.

The only people who the orangette gave a damn about was Jyuushiro, Shunsui and himself.

Knocking on the door he was told to come in.

Byakuya was sitting at his desk doing paperwork. The raven head looked up when his red head lieutenant remained silent.

"Yes?"

Renji drew in a deep breath. "Ichigo Kurosaki, Isshin Kurosaki and Gin Ichimaru was seen walking into Aizen's estate, Isshin Kurosaki was carrying a thick file and an envelope."

Feeling nervous Renji gulped.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Gin Ichimaru were seen to be holding hands and exchanged a kiss in front of the front door. It is to be believed that they are involved." Renji said in an even voice. Inside he was cheering for Ichigo who finally moved on.

Byakuya sighed and sat back in his chair.

"I thought as much…" the raven said and looked out the window.

"I tried to talk to him but he would have nothing to do concerning me. I fear that we all made a harsh mistake…" Byakuya was talking more to himself than to Renji.

Renji wanted to scream at his captain but he held it in. He cleared his throat and got his captain's attention.

"One more thing captain." Renji said and placed a piece of paper he was carrying with him on the raven's desk.

"I quit, this is my month's notice." Renji turned on his heel and left his soon to be ex captain's office, leaving the man utterly speechless.

Renji walked down the hallways and stopped at the thirteenth captain's office. He heard two voices and assumed that Shunhei was in there with him. Good. Renji knocked respectfully and opened when he heard the frail man call come in.

Both elder men looked up with small smiles. "Ah Abarai-kun, what can we do for you?" Jyuushiro asked.

Renji sighed and sat down on one of the seats. "I just wanted to come and say good bye. I can't take this anymore." Renji looked up only to see understanding looks.

"We understand Renji. We hope you find something worth your time." Shunsui said sipping his sake.

Renji gave both men a warm smile and hugged each. Renji made his way down and out the building he ran into Rukia. "RENJI!" Renji swore under his breath, after the Ichigo incident his relationship with Rukia went basically down the drain. Rukia defended her brother while she expected Ichigo to snap out of it and just forgive Byakuya and live happily ever after.

None of that happened. Renji called Rukia a lunatic at the hospital after she screamed at Ichigo for being a delusional idiot, her Nii-sama would never do such a thing.

Well he did. Ichigo never came back, never sat a foot in the building, never once uttered a word to anybody besides Jyuushiro, Shunsui and himself. Ichigo calmly told Rukia to fuck off after she was finished screaming, his eyes were filled with even more betrayal, pain and just sadness.

Renji turned around and faced the mad small woman. Her hands were on her hips, her foot tapping on the ground and a tick formed above her left eye.

Sighing Renji cocked an eyebrow. "Nothing you say will change my mind, this place is just as bad as anywhere else, worse if what happened to Ichigo is any way to look at it. So this will be goodbye Rukia for I am not coming back." Renji turned and left for the doors ignoring Rukia's frantic calls to come back.

Getting in his car Renji drove to where Ichigo was last spotted. Enemy territory.

Stopping at the front the gate a large man came towards him. He was an average sized man with three thick braids running down his head. He had black tattoos on his face as well.

"Can I help you?"

Renji nodded. "Is Ichigo and his dad still here?" He asked. The man looked suspicious but nodded none the less.

"Can you tell him that Renji needs to speak to him, it's about the Shinigami and myself, I'm Renji his friend please this is important." Renji told the man whose head snapped to attention at the mention of their rival.

The man nodded and went to the wall where an intercom sat. The man talked for a few seconds before the gate clicked and swung open allowing Renji through.

Renji drove through the gates and into the estate, he parked his car in the front. He just got out his car when his name was called.

"Renji!?" He looked up and saw Ichigo at the front door steps looking at him with concern.

Renji smiled. "I quit."

Ichigo stood like a statue for a few minutes.

"Really?"

"Yup."

Ichigo's face lit up in childish joy. He zoomed for the red head and tackle hugged him.

Isshin laughed while Gin looked on amused, it was clear to him that Ichigo and the other red head were friends before the whole incident and now that the red head quit he was free of the chains that held their friendship from continuing.

Ichigo smiled happily and dragged the red head inside.

"Ya said ya needed ta talk ta Ichi?" Gin said when they were all inside.

Renji's mood sobered immediately.

"Yeah… they ain't going to take this lying down ya know."

Ichigo frowned.

"Yeah… kinda hope that they would but I guess it was just hopeful thinking." Ichigo sighed.

"Guess this is going to have to get sorted and fast…" Isshin said as he looked at his son.

He didn't want a relapse of history.

* * *

><p><strong>So this will be coming to an end. I didn't want this to be so long but it just ran away with me CX<strong>

**Read and review please!**


	8. I'm crazy

**:3**

**Hi…**

**Raindropdew: Thank you for the review, they mean a lot to me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: I'm crazy...<strong>

**The hospital room was deadly quiet, the tear tracks on Ichigo's face remained wet as he cried in his sleep. The young man remained in deep sleep for two days, his body just purely tired and emotional stress added made for a heavy dose of natural sleep.**

**After that Ichigo woke up and refused to talk to anyone other than his doctor, one nurse who he liked, his family and a selective group of friends. Those friends were Chad, who actually came in running, yes the normally stonic giant ran into Ichigo's room with big eyes and shaking breath.**

**Ichigo chuckled and said he looked like a father who was scared he missed the birth of his first child. Chad calmed down immediately after that.**

**Next was Keigo and Mizuiro at the same time because they just happened to be clubbing together with each other when they both got the message from Mr. Kurosaki. They also ran into the room looking hysterical and near panic attack**

**Again Ichigo merely laughed off their concern saying that he was alive and that should be enough.**

**After that Renji came in demanding to know what happened to his best friend.**

**Ichigo looked him square in the eye and asked him if he knew what his captain was up to. Renji being confused said that he thought his captain was in a meeting.**

**Ichigo sucked on his teeth and told Renji everything.**

**Renji paled and sank onto the floor, Ichigo called out in panic; now sure that his best friend hand nothing to do with this.**

**Isshin helped Renji into a chair and handed him a bottle of water that he downed in one go.**

**Renji then begged that Ichigo believe that he had nothing to do with it. Ichigo smiled gently down at his best friend and nodded. "Yeah Renji, I know. I believe you." Renji deflated like a balloon when those words left Ichigo's mouth.**

**Soon Jyuushiro and Shunsui came in with a small soft toy and chocolate bar in, that made the then black haired man smile wide and hop a little in his bed, Masaki placed her hand on her son's head gently to stop him from hopping up and down. The room chuckled a little at this.**

**Soon Rukia came in storming and screaming at Ichigo.**

**"Come on Ichigo you know damn well that Nii-sama would never do any of that! You two are such a good couple! You simply overreacted like always!" She screamed.**

**Renji and the rest were about to step in when Ichigo looked the small raven with teary eyes. "Rukia… fuck off."**

**Everyone gasped and stared at the barely holding on young man in the hospital bed. "I don't want to see either you or your brother again. Go. Piss. Off."**

**Rukia backpedalled out the room in shock.**

**Byakuya who was just outside the door heard everything. His heart gave a pang, was it guilt or hurt that Ichigo didn't want him, back?**

**A few days later Ichigo was released and taken home by his parents and sisters Ichigo started to work out again and gained his flexibility after a while. He asked his parents if he could move out a few months later. They agreed only if they could help him set up, they knew that Ichigo wanted to own his own tattoo shop. The last evidence of this was the new tattoo their son got when his skin was healed enough. **

**Soon they helped their son get everything he needed, he apprenticed at a shop near his parents house and quickly learned the ropes of how to tattoo and became very skilled in it.**

**That was a year afterwards. Ichigo started having urges when he was out doing missions for his father. Killing became addictive and arousing, Ichigo started to fuck either his target or some random one night stand afterwards when he didn't find the target attractive.**

**He met Orihime after a few months, she started out as a friend but he started to see her as more, so they started to date. After a year or so they slept together for the first time, Ichigo made the mistake of biting her shoulder hard, not hard enough to mark for good but enough to forever changed the girl's mind set. Too bad after that Ichigo realised that he didn't feel anything for the girl.**

**Orihime started to go slightly crazy, she refused to accept that Ichigo wasn't hers anymore.**

**Ichigo then moved, but that didn't help all that much…**

* * *

><p>They were all standing in the foyer of Aizen's mansion when Ichigo suddenly stopped and everybody looked back.<p>

Ichigo was frowning at Renji. A tick started to form over his forehead. Renji gulped as Ichigo took a predatorily step closer to him, he knew what that step meant.

Renji dashed away from the orangette who chased after him around in circles. Ichigo growled low in his throat and started to run faster. He soon tackled Renji to the ground.

"WHY DID YOU QUIT?! YOU NEED THAT JOB YOU IDIOT HOW ARE YOU GOING TO PAY YOUR BILLS AND SHIT! I CAN'T WORRY ABOUT YOU YOO! I'LL GO BALD BEFORE I'M TWENTY FIVE!" Ichigo billowed and lightly tapped Renji on his head repeatedly.

Gin and the rest looked on in shocked amusement.

Grimmjow came in at that moment and saw what was happening, he looked towards the older me who were looking like they were about to burst out laughing. Gin soon started to feel sorry for the attacked red head and motioned for Grimmjow to help him, he picked up Ichigo with some effort. The man looked like he weighed nothing but it was mistaken as he had a lot of muscle mass.

Grimmjow helped the red head up and chuckled when he hid behind him. "Won't do ya any good, he can kick my ass just as good as he kicks anyone elses." Renji looked up at him and their eyes met, brown red met cerulean blue.

Both men swallowed and looked away quickly.

Ichigo was now wearing a perverted smile. His whole image suddenly looked far more seductive, it was clear as to how the man seduced some of his targets.

"Ooooooh… what do we have here?" He cooed and winked at the two men.

Gin snickered while the other two men looked on unsure how to react to Ichigo's massive mood swings.

Renji recovered first. "Don't worry I'll find another job." Renji tried to sooth the orangette's worries but he could tell he was failing.

Aizen cleared his throat.

"I think I can help there." That got Ichigo's attention, deep amber eyes snapped to meet deep brown.

"Oh?" Ichigo turned to face Aizen, face now deadly serious.

"I can have Grimmjow here evaluate him and see where he will fir here seeing as I run an organisation similar to the Shinigami I can safely assume that he will find a job here." Aizen said with a smile as he watched the blue haired man's eyes lit up as well as a blush grown on the red head's face.

Ichigo burst out laughing at the image the two men made.

"Yeah that be great thank you Aizen!" Ichigo chirped and walked to Gin's side and wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him closer. Gin propped his head on top of Ichigo's shoulder. The two made an adorable couple but when one remembered that these two individuals are mass killers and also have a tendency to get bored and frighten people just for the hell of it.

Both Renji and Grimmjow got shivers down their backs when they thought of this.

One crazy spy is already a handful… two?

Oh shit.

* * *

><p>The men made it to Aizen's office after Grimmjow lead Renji away.<p>

Aizen watched as Ichigo paced back and forth in his office his chin with a forefinger and thumb. The orangette had a nasty frown marring his face, he kept pacing for a while, nobody wanted to stop the man's train of thought.

Ichigo huffed and pouted as he crossed his arms, a look of pure annoyance crossed his face. "Nope… can't think of a single all peaceful way to settle this shit…" Ichigo looked to Aizen.

"Don't suppose them knowing that you signed it would make them stop ne?"

Aizen shook his head.

Ichigo swore in Japanese which only one other man knew was cuss word. "Fakku..."

Gin looked confused while Aizen arched an eyebrow.

Isshin looked on proudly that his son still spoke Japanese even if it was to say fuck.

Ichigo sighed and flopped down next to Gin. He was looking more serious now. "This will make you all a target, like you weren't one before but even more so now."

Both elder men frowned.

"Ichigo…" Isshin spoke gaining his son's attention.

"Do you think that they might try to take advantage of you?" Isshin asked with a worried look. What he didn't expect was the amber eyes of his son to light up with an idea.

Ichigo jumped up and started to pace again, this time he looked like he was more contemplating and planning. Ichigo's face remained deadly serious like his face was before he was nearly killed. Ichigo was thinking, hard. Planning a plan that might be too crazy to work but then again he was rather crazy as it was.

Ichigo's face turned into a smirk that promised pain, a lot of trouble and even a hint of insanity.

Ichigo gave a little chuckle.

"I think it's time I go and talk to the big boss man… myself." Ichigo looked back at the three men, it dawned on them at the same time.

Aizen was seeing the idea, the brilliance of it but both Isshin and Gin only saw the things that could go wrong. "NO!" They shouted at the same time. Ichigo chuckled again waving a dismissing hand at them. "Don't worry! I'll have a listening device on and everything!" Ichigo said with a smile that was slightly unhinged.

That calmed the two men down somewhat.

Ichigo's smile grew into a full out grin as he laid down the plan.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was back at his tattoo salon, he was twirling a pen in between his finger in boredom, the door bell chimed telling the orangette that someone entered the room. Ichigo looked up and arched an eyebrow when Byakuya and a few other lower personnel entered, they were on the… big side…<p>

"Can I help you?" Ichigo drawled out bored.

Byakuya frowned at the lack of response but drew in a breath.

"Please don't struggle and just come along peacefully."

Ichigo tilted his head in mock contemplation. "Mmmmm… I wonder… go with the man who betrayed my trust and broke my heart or fight and possibly ruin my shop… Mmmm I wonder." The last was said in sarcasm and a glint of malice in Ichigo's eyes.

It vanished before any of the muscle noticed.

Ichigo stood to his full height and sighed. "At least let me lock up will ya?" Ichigo looked to Byakuya who nodded.

The men watched as Ichigo went about and locked all he needed to. He stepped out and made sure he locked everything and turned to Byakuya. There was a large SUV outside waiting for the two men. Ichigo got in without being told, he just sat there looking anywhere but at Byakuya.

"You refuse to even look at me now?"

Ichigo looked at Byakuya with mock shock. "You're surprised that I can't stand to look at the man who nearly caused my death?" Ichigo spat at the raven next to him.

Ichigo huffed and looked out the window when the car began to move.

"You were very close to getting the deal you know, if it wasn't for your idiocy things may have been different. I just have a question for you." Ichigo looked back at Byakuya.

"Yes?" Byakuya looked at the orange haired man that still remained as beautiful as the day he first seen him.

"Did you even feel anything for me or was it all just a lie?" Ichigo asked, the accusation clear and heavy in his voice.

Byakuya swallowed and released a breath. "No… It wasn't lies in the beginning, in fact it never really… it never really were lies. I always felt something for you." Byakuya said and looked at the man next to him and only say sadness in normally crazy amber eyes.

Ichigo sighed and shook his head.

"See… that makes this all just so damn more painful." Ichigo said in a sullen tone.

Byakuya frowned but he soon realised that he was in danger, Ichigo's eye flashed.

"But you being the boss of the organisation that plays dirty and nearly killed me, attacks other companies' employees and so much more shady dealings is just something I can't allow to happen." Ichigo launched himself at Byakuya, they struggled around in the backseat of the car.

The car started to swerve as the diver panicked.

The back and forth motion made the tow fighting men inside tumble around, Ichigo reached for the door's lock and flicked it open. Taking in a breath of air he kicked off the opposite door to the now unlocked door. Ichigo reached out and opened the door just as the car made a sharp swerve, the two men flew out the car and rolled, skidded and bounced off the tar road.

Ichigo dragged himself off the road with a groan, he looked down at himself and couldn't help but chuckle. His tattoo had miraculously stayed undamaged. Ichigo looked up and looked around for the raven head.

Byakuya was on the side of the road, he was sitting up which made Ichigo sigh in relief.

Ichigo limped to the raven's side.

"See Bya… I will go through any means to get you to see that this is not happening, see this as a warning. I will kill you next time. You have more than enough contracts and deals to stay well above the average person's wealth. Don't be a fucking ass and ruin more lives than you already have." Ichigo growled at the raven who tried but failed to stand up due to a broken ankle.

Byakuya looked up at Ichigo who only suffered some road rash and a bad limp which would likely be a twisted ankle, not broken like his.

"We could have been so good together you know." Ichigo said with a sad smile.

"But I'm different now, you killed the old Ichigo. The one that fit so well with you, the one who could smile without a lick of insanity." Ichigo knelt down in front of Byakuya.

The SUV came back around and was now a few feet away, the men looking unsure as to what to do.

Looking into amber orbs that held a tint of insanity Byakuya understood there and then that if he were to continue this… it would only end badly.

Making a quick decision Byakuya yanked Ichigo down and gave him a long lingering kiss that he poured all his feelings into. Ichigo gasped but relaxed and allowed the man one last kiss. When Ichigo pulled back he whispered softly.

"I forgave you, I eventually forgave you but I could never forget what you did. So this is good bye Byakuya Kuchiki." Ichigo gave Byakuya one last peck before standing up and walking away, the crowded that gathered watched on is confusion as one of the hurt people simply walk away as if he didn't just fly out of a speeding car.

Byakuya watched as Ichigo limped/walked away.

His heart clenched but he allowed the man to walk away. He deserved it after all.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow looked back at the red head that followed him to his room.<p>

He liked what he saw, he liked it a lot. He felt his lower body react to his way of thinking, So Ichigo was right he liked a good fuck, didnt make him a manwhore. he tended to keep a partner now and again.

"Okay so what did you do there where ya worked?" Grimmjow asked when he sat down on the couch watching as the red head shifted around.

"Ah… body guard, kind of the P.A. of the boss. Handled most heavy artillery and such." Renji explained.

Grimmjow gave a smirk. "Like talkin ta myself." He drawled.

Renji looked at Grimmjow.

"Huh what are the odd of that?" Renji asked with a grin. Grimmjow returned the grin. "Ya know if you smile like that I'd be inclined to fuck you into either this couch or my bed." Grimmjow enjoyed the blush that graced the man's face.

Grimmjow rose from the couch and grabbed the red head's wrist, he dragged Renji to the couch and pushed him down onto it.

"I do so like a good fuck ya know but I gotta ask, are you up for it?" As Grimmow asked this he began fondling the red head.

Renji gasped and moaned.

"F-fuck…" Renji grabbed onto the bluenette's shoulders. A grin grew on his face afterwards. "Well I certainly am 'up' for it." Grimmjow chuckled and continued to fondle the red head's dick.

Soon clothes were torn off and tongues battled in a heated dance and hands roamed over ripped torsos.

Grimmjow leaned back and admired the tattoos. "Nice ink." Grimmjow trailed his tongue over the lines following them as they crawled up the man's body. Renji shivered and moaned.

"Ichi-go did them…" Grimmjow looked up in surprised and looked down at the tattoos he just licked and smirked.

"Go figure." Before Renji could comment his mouth was claimed again. Renji's hands slid all over the muscular back. Grimmjow released the man's mouth and flipped him around. Renji was now gripping the head rest of the couch as Grimmjow gave his puckered hole a lick and smirked when Renji shuddered.

Pushing his tongue in Grimmjow started to rim the other man who was fighting a losing battle in keeping his moans in.

A finger joined the tongue stretching out the hole.

Renji arched his back and moaned the bluenette's name. Grimmjow retracted his tongue and smirked when he brushed the red head's prostate.

Renji groaned as two other fingers were thrust into him, Grimmjow wasn't being gentle and he was loving it. Grimmjow leaned over the red head positioning himself at the puckered entrance that was more loose now.

"Ready for me?" Renji nodded.

Grimmjow sheathed himself if one snap of hips making the red head cry out in pleasure and pain. Giving Renji a few minutes to adjust Grimmjow spoke into Renji's ear. "Ya know… I can kinda get use to fucking you, why don't you and I work alongside each other cause with this new deal I'll be having some more work, too much for one person." Grimmjow purred into the man's ear.

Renji moaned and nodded, his brain's ability to form a sentence was gone.

Grimmjow gave a feral grin and rocked his hips a little, gaining a groaned 'move' Grimmjow did just that.

He moved and fucked the red head into the couch, soon after the wall on their way to the bedroom and the bed as well.

Renji was sure that his walking ability would be useless the next day but he didn't mind.

* * *

><p>When Ichigo came back to his apartment where Gin said that he's wait for him he was surprised to see his mother and sisters there as well, his father had a medical kit at the ready with a smirk on his face. "Looks like you fell off a bike not out a car." Gin pouted but smiled when Ichigo opened his arms for a hug.<p>

His mother and sisters watched with small smiles.

It was clear that the two men hand a deep liking for the other.

After Ichigo was patched up by his father he told his mother and sisters everything, apparently the listening device stopped working just as Ichigo started to talk after they fell from the car.

Both his parents were proud of the man their son became. Ichigo's mother and Yuzu started dinner for the family, while Karin, Ichigo, Gin and Isshin played video games, when dinner was ready they all sat at the TV and watched a funny game show where families were put together in guessing things.

The Kurosaki family felt the two men with smiles and promises of returning.

Gin like the family and could see where Ichigo got most of his looks from.

That night Gin snuggled up to Ichigo, he felt Ichigo sniff along his neck, puzzled he was about to pull away and ask what the man was doing when he felt a sharp painful stinging sensation and the joining of his neck and shoulder.

"OW!" Gin whined.

Ichigo chuckled and looked up at the man he loved.

"Guess you're mine for good now." Gin looked at Ichigo with big eyes.

"You're crazy you know that?"

Ichigo gave a smug smirk.

"I'm crazy but you're just as crazy."

Gin laughed and rolled them over. "Oh really know?"

Ichigo smiled again but a bit more gently.

"Yeah, I'm crazy about you."

* * *

><p><strong>:3 Fin!<strong>

**Please leave a review!**

**New story coming up soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>So, I read I'm crazy but you're just as crazy and I'm not very happy with it. So I will be writing a other version where Aizen and Ichi end up together and what not. <strong>

**I will start this after I'm done with Demon Symphony. I will not delete this story cause of all the favourites and shit. I just want you all to know about this.**

**I am not sure as to when I will start with this but it will be a while.**


End file.
